Aventures - Escape from reality
by Olivia14
Summary: Aventures - L'épreuve avait considérablement rapproché les aventuriers. Assez pour que, sans mot dire, ils se comprennent. Leurs chemins se séparaient. Pour leur santé physique et mentale, ils devaient voyager seuls un certain temps. Oh, ils n'allaient pas se manquer longtemps : leurs chemins étaient faits pour se croiser de nouveau. [Set up : juste à la fin de la saison 3]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« Les amis, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais je crois que je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne décision à prendre, il y a tout ce pouvoir qui est devant moi… Ce que voulait faire Enoch, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer, mais le fait de partager toute cette psy sur toutes les personnes du Cratère, c'est quelque chose qui ne me déplaît pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, mais pour les bonnes raisons. Je… je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir juste un bouton sur lequel appuyer et de pouvoir changer toutes les choses, mais… je ne sais pas. »

La voix résonnait, fatidique, dans leurs crânes épuisés. Comme perdue, comme étouffée par un dilemme sans nom. La voix autrefois si apaisante, si paternelle de Grunlek, respirait la peur, l'indécision, jusqu'à la folie.

Balthazar prit la parole, pour le rassurer, pour le guider dans l'obscure fournaise où il se trouvait. Balthazar, aussi tremblant que son compagnon, prenait d'autorité la voie droite pour le sortir de son tunnel.

« Non, non, tu ne ferais pas que donner de l'égalité à tout le monde, ça ne change absolument rien. C'est comme l'inflation ou donner une arme à n'importe qui. Tu ne ferais que donner plus d'armes aux assassins et moins d'armes aux innocents pour se défendre. Tu ne ferais que rajouter des inégalités au milieu des gens ne leur donnant quelque chose qu'ils ne contrôleraient pas. Tu créerais tellement de mort et de destruction qu'à un moment l'égalité serait bien atteinte, mais elle serait atteinte par la destruction et l'éradication. »

Son souffle était court et ses mains moites, écrasé par la peur des images qu'il se suscitait lui-même, la peur du vide devant lequel ils se trouvaient, la peur… de perdre son ami. Mais son assurance de façade semblait faire effet : Grunlek réagissait.

« Tu compares la magie à des armes mais la magie ça peut être tout, ça peut donner la vie, ça peut soigner ! »

 _Grunlek… Grunlek, tu n'as pas tort… Grulek, tu n'as pas tort… Délivre ta puissance…_

« Regarde autour de toi, reprit Bob d'une voix un peu plus ferme. Regarde autour de toi, à ce niveau de magie, est-ce que tu as vu des grands monuments de magie, des grands moulins de magie qui meulent des champs entiers ? Des grands hôpitaux de magie qui soignent les gens ? Non, la magie est bien quand elle est maîtrisée, quand elle est petite. Ici, on est entourés de magie, nous sommes faits de magie, regarde ce que ça nous apporte ! Sur une bombe, quelque chose qui va réduire le monde en cendres, faire péter la lune ? Non, la grande concentration de magie à ce niveau ne fait aucun bien et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Ton bras le sait, ton œil le sait, et on a vu le puit ensemble, tu as vu ce que ça a donné.

\- Tu me dis de regarder autour de moi, ce que fait l'utilisation de la magie. Mais justement la magie est réservée à des égoïstes, des gens qui veulent la contrôler, la garder pour eux ! A quel moment peux-tu dire que la magie a été donnée à tous ? Jamais ! Pour l'instant, la magie c'est les Eglises et les Eglises, qu'est-ce qu'elles en font ? Elles imposent leur autorité ! Mais à aucun moment on n'a donné des chances égales à tous ! »

La passion de l'égalité de Grunlek reprenait le dessus. Dans son indignation, la voix étouffée de Bob laissait place à une autre, plus tentatrice, plus lancinante, presque tendre.

 _Grunlek… Grunlek…_

« Alors on démantèlera les Eglises et on s'en débarrassera. On l'a déjà fait, on s'est déjà débarrassé de la moitié ! Je suis désolé, mais entre donner des armes à tout le monde et juste démanteler le peu de pègre qui reste et qui en abuse, c'est beaucoup plus facile ! C'est beaucoup plus facile de s'attaquer aux imbéciles qui manient un couteau sans savoir s'en servir que de donner des couteaux à tous les imbéciles de la terre, et ça, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. L'égalité t la tolérance ne passent pas par la violence et donner les moyens de faire de la violence à grande échelle à tout le monde, tu sais très bien où ça mène, souviens-toi juste d'où tu viens. »

 _Grunlek… Grunlek, libère ta puissance…_

« Je ne veux plus de cette domination des Eglises… affirma Grunlek, toujours plus incertain, troublé par le souffle chaud qui le tentait.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais entre la bonne chose à faire et la chose à faire, tu sais la chose qu'il faut faire. »

Sur cette phrase sibylline qui laissait transparaître sa fatigue et son indécision, Bob se tut. Grunlek s'adressa à Shinddha :

« Shin… Shin, toi qui as souvent eu la même vision des choses que moi, aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ecoute… Répondit le demi-élémentaire. Moi, je me considère comme une chose maudite, et ça, c'est à cause de la magie. La magie est une malédiction, pour moi ! Ce n'est pas un atout, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux transcender pour faire de bonnes choses, des choses positives ! Enfin, tous les gens qui utilisent la magie sont des égoïstes, comme l'a si bien dit Bob, ce sont des gens qui ne pensent qu'à servir leurs intérêts propres. Moi, je n'ai pas voulu ce pouvoir ! Je suis né avec, je suis né une seconde fois avec, et ça m'a tourmenté, j'ai été différent, j'ai été pointé du doigt ! Et ça, je ne le souhaite à personne. Les personnes qui vont s'éveiller dans ce monde ne doivent pas s'éveiller avec ce pouvoir dangereux, avec cette arme dans la main ! »

 _Grunlek, libère ta colère…_

Plus qu'agacé d'entendre ce qu'il devinait être la voix de son père souffler sur les blessures de Grunlek pour le pousser à agir, Bob s'exclama :

« Grunlek, fais taire les voix qui te mènent sur le chemin de la destruction et regarde juste un simple fait, une seule preuve, une seule. Compte le nombre de personnes que nous avons tuées avec la magie contre le nombre de personnes que nous avons aidées au cours de nos aventures. Fais simplement le décompte, et tu auras la réponse. »

Finalement, le nain se tourna vers le dernier de ses camarades. Le plus taciturne, le plus terre-à-terre, le moins idéaliste. En bref, celui qui lui ressemblait le moins. Théo de Silverberg, l'improbable ami.

« Théo… Toi qui… qui représentes tellement de choses que je déteste dans ce monde… Les Eglises, l'Inquisition… On a réussi à être amis, malgré tout ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y aurait un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus toutes ces inégalités ?

\- Si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura pas. »

La réponse de Théo lui ressemblait. Rapide, pragmatique, efficace.

 _Grunlek… Grunlek, libère ta colère…_

Grunlek reprit, toujours incertain quant à l'avis du jeune paladin :

« As-tu envie de changer les choses ? »

\- On les change toujours petit à petit, les choses… Ça prend du temps, et parfois il faut casser des œufs, mais au final, c'est le résultat qui compte… Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que si tu fais _ça_ , ça sera le bordel, par contre, si tu ne le fais pas, on sait qu'on pourra… Continuer à se promener dans les terres du Cratère et à faire la paix et du bien autour de nous… »

Théo avait toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer clairement, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'en était presque paradoxal.

Ce fut Bob qui eut le mot final.

« Grunlek, quoiqu'il se passe je respecterai ta décision. Plus important que ça, je veux que tu reviennes. Avant tout, tu es mon ami. Reviens vers nous. »

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Grunlek était éjecté du codex. La main du titan balaya son autre main, dans un déferlement inouï de puissance et de psyché. Les aventuriers tombèrent dans le vide.

Personne ne pouvait prévoir cette victoire arrachée avec la surcharge du codex. Un dérèglement psychique obtenu par le doute, la peur et le désespoir. Une forme de stratégie à laquelle même le diable de lumière n'avait pu faire face. Les énergies s'étaient déchaînées et les aventuriers avaient fait leur choix : celui de laisser le codex se cannibaliser. Cette décision engendrera trois effets majeurs dans les années à venir. D'abord, l'appauvrissement de la psyché dans le Cratère, ensuite l'apparition de nouvelles créatures et enfin, l'ascension évidente d'Eglises sans lien avec les armes psychiques.

Les peuples sont-ils seulement prêts à affronter cet âge de fer ?

L'histoire prétend que dans cette puissante explosion, les aventuriers ont été repêchés par Sanguinus. Alors, sans alternative possible, le loyal chef de l'Eglise du Sang aspira l'énergie vitale des intendants rescapés pour regénérer les forces des aventuriers. Le Cratère avait été sauvé, mais on n'entendit plus parler d'eux.

Mais si toutefois, comme moi, vous prêtez attention aux rumeurs, vous saurez que le monde aura besoin des aventuriers.

Je vous le promets.

* * *

 ** _Ce texte ne m'appartient pas : c'est une transcription de la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 3 d'Aventures (et cette phrase était beaucoup trop longue). Voilàààà :3 (la suite arrive tout de suite)_**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Il

**Un chapitre assez court, pour commencer. Comme j'ai mis la transcription du dernier épisode de la saison 3 dans le prologue, il a bien fallu mettre une petite introduction quelque part ! ^^**

 **Evidemment, tralala les personnages des aventuriers appartiennent à Bob Lennon, Fred Molas, Seb Rassiat, Krayn et Mahyar ! (Bénis soient-ils à jamais).**

 **Voilou, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce début de fiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (que ce soit pour commenter ou signaler les erreurs/fautes d'orthographe/incohérences ! Ça me permet réellement de m'améliorer :3) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'épreuve les avait considérablement rapprochés. Unis plus encore qu'auparavant, la complicité qui les liait avait gagné en puissance après, ou plutôt pendant, leur dernière attaque contre Enoch. Ces actions concertées et combinées (quoiqu'échouées), mettant en valeur les compétences de chacun, prouvaient la puissance de leur diversité fraternelle. Et plus encore, dans leurs tentatives de sauver Grunlek, chacun avait pour la première fois mis des mots sur ses sentiments concernant un des membres de leur groupe. La pudeur de la camaraderie sacrifiée à l'amitié réelle, vécue, avait tissé entre eux des liens qui ne se briseront jamais.

L'épreuve les avait considérablement rapprochés. Assez pour que, sans mot dire, ils se comprennent. Leurs chemins se séparaient. Pour leur santé physique ou mentale, ou les deux, ils devaient voyager seuls un certain temps. Oh, ils ne se manqueraient pas, puisqu'un jour leurs routes allaient prendre de nouveau la même direction. Cela, ils en étaient sûrs. Mais dans tous les cas, il était indispensable qu'ils prennent un temps pour se recueillir, se reposer, refaire leurs forces et penser à l'avenir. D'autant plus qu'avec les événements qui venaient de se produire, ils n'étaient probablement plus les bienvenus dans les hauts lieux du Cratère. L'immense déferlement de psy suscité par le codex allait bouleverser la vie un peu partout, ils le savaient. Mieux valait se faire oublier pendant un certain temps.

Non, leur auberge n'était pas encore proche. Ils savaient qu'ils ne la verraient pas de sitôt. Dommage.

* * *

Chacun traçait donc, pour un moment, sa propre route.

Shin avait annoncé à ses amis son intention de retourner au village de Dania. Celui où on l'avait recueilli, soigné, aidé après sa transformation en demi-élémentaire. Comme un retour aux sources, il sentait le besoin de retrouver ce petit havre de paix, éloigné de toute société et où il avait malgré tout laissé un bon souvenir. Et puis, au fond, il ressentait le besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés. Il avait une intense faim de tendresse, de calme et de tranquillité. Plus que tout, il voulait se sentir _aimé_. Et ce village était probablement sa seule chance d'atteindre cette paix tant convoitée.

Balthazar, lui, avait longuement hésité. Il ne se sentait pas de passer plusieurs mois dans sa famille réelle (sa mère et son mari le boulanger), pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne les avait pas revus depuis son combat contre la Mort. Les écailles qui couvraient ses pommettes, ses yeux de chat, ses dents légèrement pointues… Autant de signes extérieurs de sa nature satanique qui le faisaient culpabiliser. Non, Bob refusait de paraître devant ses parents adoptifs revêtu de ses attributs démoniaques, et il le fit savoir tout haut quand ses compagnons l'interrogèrent sur ses plans pour le futur.

« Ah non, il n'est pas question qu'ils me voient comme _ça_! Déjà, ils auraient peur de moi, déclara-t-il sur un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. En plus, je me vois mal traverser tout le Cratère avec cette gueule.

\- Mec, ça fait des mois que tu traînes cette tronche un peu partout ! répliqua Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça fait des mois que je trimbale cette tronche accompagné d'un paladin de la lumière psychopathe, d'un demi-élémentaire bleu et d'un demi-nain-demi-golem-demi-codex-demi-prince. Evidemment, j'ai l'air normal avec vous ! Et puis à quatre c'est plus facile de se défendre. Tout seul, je vais me faire poursuivre par les bons paysans ou par tes charmants collègues ecclésiastes. Non merci. D'abord, je vais essayer de trouver une solution type Shin pour cacher ma sale gueule. Ensuite, je vais peut-être m'enterrer dans une auberge quelconque, ou un bordel… Quitte à me balader dans des villes sympas, quitte à passer faire un bisou à la famille humaine assez rapidement, tout en douceur, en les prévenant à l'avance. Mais en gros, je m'enterre, je pionce, je nique et personne ne me voit pendant des mois. »

Grunlek hésita avant de prendre la parole. Il avait été terriblement secoué par son expérience avec le codex. De plus, ce dilemme terrible qui avait opposé à la fois son cœur et sa raison, sa folie et ses amis, sa nature de golem et sa liberté… ce dilemme restait dans son âme. Impossible de s'ôter cette question de la tête : _Et si j'avais décidé autrement ?_ Et s'il avait déchaîné la puissance du titan ? S'il avait redistribué la psy, la magie, à égalité pour tous ? S'il avait permis à chacun de libérer sa nature humaine de l'emprise des contingences terrestres ? Si, si si… _S'il avait fait le mauvais choix ?_ Épuisé par ce questionnement intérieur, Grunlek décida d'un coup de retourner chez lui. Considérant les choix de ses compagnons, il s'était rendu compte que lui, contrairement à Shin ou Bob, avait un chez-lui. Une attache sinon affective, du moins géographique. C'était décidé. Il allait prendre la route du territoire nain.

Théo fut le dernier à prendre la parole, comme toujours avec une certaine hésitation. Bordel, il détestait parler, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Bah… Je vais faire mon rapport à l'Eglise de la Lumière, leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé et montrer qu'on a tout fait pour le mieux. Comme ça on pourrait éviter une guerre civile entre les églises, les intendants, les démons, la terre, 'fin tout le bordel, et nous au milieu. Et puis vu ce qu'a dit Enoch, si y'a des possibles conséquences, 'va falloir les anticiper je pense… Et… (il rougit un peu et remit une mèche de cheveux en place pour essayer de le cacher, ne trompant personne), et je vais rentrer un peu chez moi. C'est loin et c'est moche… Mais bon. »

Ils se turent tous, un peu gênés. Venait le moment des adieux, de l'au-revoir, ils le savaient. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment se le dire, ni le montrer.

« Bon bah… A plus…, marmonna Théo avec un semblant de sourire gêné. »

Shin se mordit les lèvres derrière son masque… Avant de se jeter dans les bras du paladin interloqué. Grunlek le rejoignit, puis Bob. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, émus.

« On se reverra les gars, on se reverra…

\- Vous allez me manquer, bande d'aventuriers ratés.

\- Ta gueule la demi-hérésie.

\- Reposez-vous bien les mecs, je veux vous revoir en pleine forme. »

L'auteur ne nie pas que quelques larmes (oh, si rares, si petites !) aient coulé.

* * *

 **Ouais, c'est vraiment court comme chapitre… Mais la suite devrait arriver incessamment, ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D**

 **La bise.**


	3. Chapitre 2 - m'

**Voici un deuxième chapitre un peu plus conséquent ! Evidemment, les personnages sont ceux de Bob Lennon, Frédéric Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Krayn et Mahyar Shakeri, mais je ne remettrai pas toujours le disclaimer concernant l'appartenance des personnages, ça me gave assez vite ce genre de trucs ! Et puis si vous lisez ça, je suppose que vous savez de quoi/qui je parle ^^**

 **Bon bah… Enjoy ce petit chapitre où on retrouve une vieille connaissance !**

 **Bonne lecture mes enfants, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bob s'ennuyait. Mon dieu, qu'il s'ennuyait ! Affalé sur son lit, vêtu le plus simplement du monde, les bras pendants de part et d'autre du matelas, il regardait le plafond immaculé sans le voir. _Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait chier ici_. Il avait adoré cette pièce, sa lumière, sa déco (qu'il avait arrangée lui-même), son odeur… Oui, il avait adoré cet endroit. Plus même que ses pérégrinations incessantes un peu partout dans le Cratère.

Mais justement. Il avait mordu au fruit empoisonné de l'aventure. Il avait goûté à l'âpreté du voyage, du danger, de l'action. L'inactivité qu'il avait tant chérie auparavant, tant désirée au long de ses aventures, tant imaginée pendant son voyage… Cette inactivité lui pesait de plus en plus.

2 mois déjà qu'il avait laissé ses compagnons derrière lui. 2 mois déjà… A peine 2 mois.

Ils ne s'étaient pas donné de lieu, ni de date de rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient pas décidé de leur futur commun. En effet, comment juger du temps que leur prendrait la récupération physique et psychologique ? Aucune estimation n'avait été possible. Alors, ils avaient décidé de laisser le hasard, ou le destin, seul juge.

Mais cela posait un énorme problème à Balthazar. Lui qui aimait tant contrôler, décider, organiser et maîtriser, il haïssait le flou qui se profilait devant lui.

Il repensa à ses compagnons en ramenant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'ils se reposaient ? Est-ce qu'ils arrivaient à se changer les idées, à oublier leur dernière aventure, à ne pas en imaginer ses conséquences ?

 _Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à lui_ ?

Machinalement, comme par réflexe, il tenta d'établir une connexion mentale avec eux.

Evidemment, rien ne lui répondit. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

 _Pauvre con. Ça ne marche pas ici, t'es au mauvais endroit et beaucoup trop loin. Aucune raison que ça fonctionne. T'es si seul que ça, si désespéré ? Mais espèce de débile, ç'a été ton choix de revenir ici. C'est toi qui as voulu retrouver tes origines, c'est toi qui as voulu revenir ! Tu as choisi ta voie, et tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée ? Oui, ça a eu des conséquences bénéfiques pour ton moral, mais tu te fais tellement chier, tellement… A tel point que tes pensées, sombres et éternelles, tournent sans arrêt dans ta tête sans que tu puisses les arrêter ! Ah, il est beau le pyromage, l'intellectuel incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, incapable de contrôler son esprit, incapable de décider ! Ah il est beau, l'adulte responsable qui essaye de tout comprendre ! Et qui est actuellement apathique comme un ado de 16 ans ! Tu t'emmerdes ? Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Tu te fais chier ? Fais quelque chose, occupe-toi, barre-toi ! MAIS BOUGE-TOI PUTAIN !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était debout et s'affairait à remettre sa robe de mage. Il avait retrouvé son hyperactivité. Saisissant fébrilement un morceau de papier et une plume, il écrivit quelques lignes rapides qu'il laissa en évidence sur son lit. Il saisit son sac (qui ne contenait presque rien, de toute façon) dans une main, son bâton de mage dans l'autre, et regarda le soleil qui se reflétait dans la vitre de sa chambre, droit dans les yeux.

Pas question de laisser le destin et le hasard décider à sa place.

* * *

La rue foisonnait de mille sensations. Balthazar était assailli de toute part.

Odeurs, bruits, couleurs, mouvements.

Partout autour de lui.

Bruits, mouvements, couleurs, odeurs.

Partout en lui.

Mouvements, odeurs, couleurs, bruits.

Bon sang, il adorait la ville.

Il papillonnait. Regardait partout autour de lui, était attiré de partout, par tout. Sur les étals des marchands de tissu, il faisait couler la soie brillante entre ses doigts et caressait tendrement les lainages précieux. Il zigzaguait entre les cagettes de fruit des maraîchers, sentant leur fraîcheur, admirant leurs couleurs pimpantes et goûtant parfois ceux qui l'attiraient le plus, contre une piécette d'argent.

Il papillonnait. Adressait un sourire aguicheur à une belle marchande aux yeux verts, un signe discret de la main à une bourgeoise aux cheveux blonds, un clin d'œil brillant à un jeune flâneur distingué. Il frôlait des dizaines de personnes toutes différentes, plus ou moins occupées, plus ou moins aisées, plus ou moins pressées. Il bavardait avec les autres clients des maraîchers, négociait les prix pour le plaisir de débattre. Par tous les diables, il adorait cette ambiance urbaine.

Tout particulièrement, il adorait l'ambiance de _cette_ ville. Erenor, une des principales cités naines du Cratère, avait cette particularité d'être constamment en mouvement. Ville très vivante, très active économiquement, elle charriait des dizaines de milliers de personnes, toutes races confondues. Dès lors, nuit et jour, les rues regorgeaient de monde, de bruits, de couleurs, de lumière, d'odeurs. Balthazar retrouvait une nouvelle vigueur au milieu de cette ambiance dynamique, refaisant réellement ses forces, puisant dans le mouvement perpétuel une joie _presque_ sans tache.

Evidemment, il y avait un _presque_. Bob devait se l'avouer, la solitude commençait à lui peser. Il avait déjà passé un mois et demi chez lui, dans une apathie permanente (difficile de parler avec des parents boulangers, ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes horaires), et ces deux semaines bien entamées en ville révélaient en lui un profond besoin de compagnie. La surpopulation solitaire d'Erenor lui était un poids énorme, depuis quelques jours, malgré la reprise d'une activité sexuelle régulière, auprès des divers occupants de l'auberge où il s'était installé.

Cependant, la chance avait toujours souri à Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

En effet un jour, un nain du nom de Grunlek von Krayn, s'installa dans la chambre voisine de celle du mage.

* * *

Bob et Grunlek entrèrent enfin dans la ville haute de Castelblanc. Ils avaient attendu des heures qu'un des paladins qui gardait l'entrée daigne leur ouvrir. Finalement, c'est Mani le Double qui les avait faits entrer. Il les avait reconnus de loin, dans la foule, alors qu'ils essayaient désespérément de convaincre le garde qu'ils connaissaient Théo de Silverberg, et il les avait fait entrer avec lui. Il les conduisit sans leur poser de question dans la partie nobiliaire de la ville de la Lumière. Bob, ne sachant pas s'il avait eu vent de leurs aventures, essaya d'expliquer leur venue par un mensonge quelconque, mais l'elfe le coupa :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mage. Je sais tout. »

Grunlek et Balthazar échangèrent un regard étonné. Mani n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi sibyllin. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui s'était passé sur l'île ? Théo lui en avait peut-être touché un mot ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Bob fronça les sourcils. _Merde, ce boulet de Théo a dû faire son rapport à l'église de la Lumière, et tout le monde l'a su… Si jamais il a parlé du lien entre Enoch et moi, on est foutus !_

A la pensée que l'église de la Lumière, dont il foulait le sol, connaisse sa véritable identité, il frissonna. Il lui semblait que tous les passants qu'ils croisaient le regardaient de travers, avec répulsion, voire avec horreur. Il baissa les yeux de manière à ce que la capuche qu'il portait depuis son retour cache mieux ses pommettes écaillées. Bordel, il faut croire qu'il était destiné à être rongé par la honte toute sa vie. Par moment, il y avait _vraiment_ de quoi se foutre en l'air.

Bob serra les dents et concentra son esprit sur la bonne nouvelle de la journée (la seule) : ils étaient venus chercher Théo. Bientôt, ils se reverraient, bientôt ils seraient tous réunis. Il fixa le dos de Mani qui marchait nonchalamment devant lui.

« Mani ? demanda soudain Grunlek. Tu nous emmènes à la cathédrale ? »

Se retournant vers lui, l'elfe sourit de son air toujours énigmatique.

« Vous êtes venus chercher votre ami, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Heu… Oui, oui, de fait… balbutia Bob. Mais dis-moi, comment le sais-t-…

\- Et bien voilà, je vous conduits jusqu'à lui. »

Bob fronça les sourcils. Il détestait cette impression que l'elfe sache absolument tout de leurs aventures, de leurs intentions. Il avait certes été leur compagnon quelques jours, il s'était personnellement bien entendu avec lui, mais il n'oubliait pas que Mani les avait en quelque sorte trahis pendant cette aventure. Et il savait que Grunlek était du même avis que lui. Se méfiant de plus en plus de l'elfe, il chuchota à l'oreille du nain :

« Ça pue le coup-fourré de l'Eglise de la Lumière, tu trouves pas ? A mon avis, ils ont su d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'on voulait venir ici, peut-être même que c'est Théo qu'ils ont forcé à parler sur ce qui s'est passé sur l'île des Intendants, et ils nous ont tendu un piège ici en se doutant qu'on allait venir ! Ça ne serait pas illogique qu'ils aient mis Mani dans le coup, après tout c'est un mercenaire de la Lumière, c'est son métier d'obéir à l'Eglise…

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Grunlek sur le même ton en suivant Mani à travers le dédale des petites rues rutilantes de la ville haute. Je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas c'est bizarre qu'il ne nous emmène pas à la cathédrale… »

Les aventuriers se turent quand Mani s'arrêta devant un bâtiment fortifié derrière la cathédrale.

« C'est là que logent les mercenaires et les soldats de la Lumière. Vous le trouverez ici. »

Les aventuriers regardèrent la masse de pierre d'un air dubitatif. Ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginé que la Lumière puisse aussi mal loger ses paladins et ses Inquisiteurs. Mani ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer devant lui. Grunlek entra, sur ses gardes, lançant un regard méfiant à l'elfe toujours sibyllin. Quant à lui, Bob refusa de laisser passer Mani derrière lui et simula une politesse exagérée, de manière à ne pas lui présenter son dos. Il doutait de plus en plus des bonnes intentions de Mani, qu'après tout on n'appelait pas 'Le Double' pour rien.

Parvenus dans un petit hall d'entrée voûté très bas, froid et obscur, ils s'attendaient à ce que toute une milice de paladins de la Lumière leur tombe dessus, mais il n'en fut rien. Rassuré, mais aussi un peu déçu, Bob relâcha sa défense.

Et sursauta soudain… quand une goutte d'eau suintante s'écrasa sur le sol.

 _Calme-toi, Bob, sois pas parano. De toute évidence, Mani nous a bien conduits jusqu'à Théo._

Ils suivirent à nouveau Mani dans différents couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois brute, semblable à toutes les autres.

« Il est ici, déclara Mani avant de frapper à la porte doucement et de l'entrouvrir. Regarde qui je t'amène ! s'écria-t-il gaiement en ouvrant tout grand la porte de la chambre. »

Le cœur battant étrangement vite, Bob entra dans la petite pièce qu'il parcouru du regard… Avant de croiser une paire de billes bleues éberluées.

« Bah… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

* * *

 **Yooooo ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Ça commence à avancer niveau histoire, mais j'ai dû couper un peu au pif (le chapitre suivant devait aller avec au départ, mais pour le coup ç'aurait été beaucoup trop long ! xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, tout ça tout ça.**

 **La bise ! :D**


	4. Chapitre 3 - est

**Et je suis de retour avec un chapitre 3 de l'amoooûûûûûr !**

 **Blablabla, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, vous savez tout ça.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on parle sexualité potentielle appliqué, vacances, secte et pierres magiques !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-Chapitre corrigé sur les conseils de Lilia, fidèle lectrice et revieweuse ! (des bisous)-**

* * *

Bob ouvrit de grands yeux.

Sur un lit double en bois très simple, à moitié nu, était allongé leur ami _Shinddha Kory_.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout.

« Mais… Mais… Mais…

\- Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver, lança Mani sur un ton enjoué. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure ! »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui, avec un clin d'œil dans la direction des trois aventuriers un peu interloqués. Passant outre le premier moment de surprise, Bob se jeta avec un cri de joie dans les bras de Shin qui rougit un peu.

« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, mec, mais tu veux pas attendre que je sois habillé avant de faire ce genre de trucs ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'adore me frotter contre ton torse épilé, voyons ! blagua Bob en lâchant son ami qui enfila une tunique. »

Shin serra à son tour Grunlek dans ses bras et les trois hommes s'avachirent sur le lit, riants de s'être enfin retrouvés. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, le nain finit par demander à Shin :

« Mais heu.. Tu fais quoi là, toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah… On était venus chercher Théo au départ, expliqua Balthazar en se rendant compte qu'il leur manquait quelqu'un. Et on a croisé Mani qui devait nous conduire à lui… »

Il se tourna d'un coup vers Shin :

« Mais attends… Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Castelblanc ? »

Le semi-élémentaire rougit à nouveau.

« Mani vous a rien dit ?

\- Bah non, sourit Grunlek. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as des choses à nous raconter. Vas-y, on t'écoute _très_ attentivement.

\- Y'a rien de particulier à raconter, marmonna Shin alors que Bob ouvrait de grands yeux, comprenant enfin où Grunlek voulait en venir.

\- Attends attends attends ! C'est la chambre de Mani, ça, hein ! T'es chez Mani ! A moitié à poil ! Alors que tu détestes les églises !

\- Heu… Bah… Oui mais…

\- AHAH YES ! cria Bob en levant les mains.

\- Wowow, tu t'imagines quoi, là ? s'écria Shin d'un air très mal-à-l'aise.

\- Voyons, c'est un peu évident Shin, répondit Grunlek ravi alors que Balthazar fangirlait comme une pucelle devant les pommettes rosées du semi-élémentaire. »

Shin passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

« Bon, écoutez, je vais vous raconter mes vacances… En gros, j'vous l'avais dit : je voulais aller au village de Dania, vous vous souvenez ? Celui de la sorcière rouge. J'ai plus franchement de racines, moi… Et c'était le seul endroit où je pensais être accepté, en raison du passé. J'ai mis une semaine à y aller. Là-bas, je me suis présenté le plus humblement possible, à la sœur de Dania d'abord. Je lui ai expliqué rapidement les raisons de ma venue… Evidemment, elle était en colère, on n'a pas laissé un souvenir génial finalement. A un moment, elle était même prête à me buter ! Mais Dania est arrivée. Elle m'a invité à manger avec elle. On a beaucoup parlé, c'était franchement… sympa. Très agréable. Comme si je n'étais jamais parti. Comme si… je faisais partie de sa famille. J'ai raconté nos aventures, elle a compris mon parcours… Et puis on a un peu rigolé, et beaucoup bu, et… »

Shin hésita et rougit encore plus.

« Et tu la lui as mise en souvenir du bon vieux temps, compléta Bob d'un air grivois.

\- Heu… Voilà. Mais le matin, elle avait complétement changé. Elle a refusé de m'embrasser et m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi ç'avait été une erreur de coucher à nouveau avec moi, que je ferais mieux de partir, etc… Franchement… J'étais pas bien. J'étais plus amoureux d'elle depuis un bon bout de temps, hein, mais je ne m'étais plus senti accueilli de cette manière depuis tellement longtemps que me faire jeter dehors comme ça… C'était pas super. Bref… »

Grunlek passa tant bien que mal son bras autour des épaules de son ami, comme pour le réconforter. Celui-ci continua.

« Du coup, je me suis retrouvé un peu à la masse. J'ai erré un bon bout de temps dans des forêts et des bleds quelconques, et un jour j'ai croisé Mani. On a… On a pas mal parlé, j'ai fini par lui raconter ce qui s'est passé et il m'a proposé de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Du coup, j'ai atterri ici, il a la gentillesse de m'héberger là, dans sa cellule, chez les mercenaires de la Lumière. Mais en toute amitié, hein ! précisa-t-il très vite. »

Ses compagnons le fixaient d'un air entendu.

« T'es sûr que votre amitié n'implique pas… certains avantages ? demanda le pyromage en se retenant de rire.

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire, Shin, continua Grunlek, un peu paternel. On va pas te juger, hein.

\- Mais je vous dis que y'a rien entre nous ! s'exclama Shin, de plus en plus cramoisi. Mais d'ailleurs, comment vous avez su que j'étais là ? »

Les deux autres n'étaient pas dupes de sa manœuvre pour détourner la conversation mais ils laissèrent faire.

« On ne savait pas que t'étais là ! répondit Bob. Au départ on était venus chercher Théo, mais Mani nous a demandé si on était venus chercher notre ami (sic), on a répondu que oui, il nous a dit qu'il allait nous conduire à lui, et paf ! Au lieu de tomber sur une espèce de monstre doré avec des muscles énormes, on tombe sur un être merveilleux au corps bleu qui nous accueille avec un magnifique torse nu et huilé… Imagine notre surprise !

\- On est ravis de te voir, Shin, continua le nain, moins exubérant. Mais puisque tu es ici, tu dois avoir des nouvelles de Théo… Non ? »

Shin fronça les sourcils.

« Je me suis dit exactement la même chose que vous quand je suis arrivé ici. J'ai voulu voir Théo, mais Mani m'a dit qu'il était rentré chez lui. »

Bob se frappa le front en se maudissant d'avoir oublié l'intention de leur chef de retrouver les lieux de sa jeunesse.

« Mais le problème, c'est qu'il a refusé de me dire où c'est, chez Théo. Je lui ai posé la question, il m'a dit que c'était probablement un secret et que d'ailleurs il en savait rien. J'ai insisté, j'ai essayé de mener ma petite enquête, mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur lui.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, coupa Balthazar. Je vois pas pourquoi la maison d'un paladin serait secret d'Etat, enfin ça ne fait pas de sens…

\- Attends, j'ai pas tout dit, repris l'élémentaire : le plus bizarre, c'est qu'en fouillant un peu les locaux de la Lumière avec Icy, j'ai trouvé l'endroit où ils rangent les armes des Inquisiteurs… Et y'a la lance et le bouclier de Théo.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Peut-être qu'il est juste obligé de les laisser là quand il est en vacances, fit remarquer Grunlek.

\- Non non, ça ne fait pas de sens, répliqua Bob. T'as déjà vu Théo se séparer de ses armes pour se déplacer ? Tu l'as déjà vu laisser son cher bouclier quelque part, à part pour mourir ? Laisse tomber, c'est pas cohérent. Franchement, c'est réellement étrange. Mais j'ai tout de suite senti que y'avait un truc bizarre avec l'Eglise de la Lumière en arrivant.

\- Faut pas non plus être paranos, quand même, émis Shin. Le plus probable, c'est qu'il est ici, mais qu'il fait un genre de retraite de la Lumière, ou je sais pas quoi, et que c'est secret.

\- Ça serait totalement sectaire comme pratique !

\- Ça t'étonnerait des Eglises ? »

Balthazar dû admettre que non, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Cependant, ce petit mystère se confrontait à son cerveau hyperactif, et il sentait qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. Soit Théo ne leur avait pas tout dit sur certaines des activités de la Lumière, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il se tourna vers ses amis :

« Bon les gars, il va falloir comprendre ce qu'il se passe, parce que je trouve ça quand même particulièrement louche.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est juste Théo qui fait une retraite méditative ? demanda Grunlek, dubitatif.

\- Je sais pas... Mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ne nous ait pas tenus au courant avant de partir. Et puis, cette histoire de « Oui, chez lui c'est secret », c'est vraiment étrange. Vous trouvez pas ?

\- Bah… Personnellement, plus rien ne m'étonne des églises, hein, fit Shin. Et encore moins de Théo, qui n'a jamais été bavard sur ses intentions. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si il nous avait toujours tout raconté sur lui, ou sur son église. Franchement, je trouve pas ça inquiétant. Bizarre, oui, mais il ne faut quand même pas s'alarmer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bob, sourit Grunlek. On va vite le retrouver notre Théo.

\- Je m'inquiète pas ! Je trouve juste ça bizarre, c'est tout… »

Devant la mine ironique de ses deux amis, Balthazar ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Wowowow, vous vous imaginez quoi, là ? Moi, je veux juste qu'on reforme notre _crew_ pour aller voir si la merde qu'on a foutue sur l'île n'a pas totalement dévasté une partie du Cratère, c'est tout ! Et on a besoin d'un berserk, et donc de Théo !

\- Mouais… Je trouve quand même que tu t'inquiètes vachement pour lui, rigola Shin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ah, toi, fais pas ton malin ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ta pseudo absence de relation sexuelle avec Mani ? »

Shin se tut et rougit en baissant la tête. Bob leva les mains au ciel en souriant largement :

« J'le savais ! J'LE SAVAIS PUTAIN ! »

Il attrapa les joues de Shin qui se débattit furieusement sous l'œil goguenard de Grunlek.

« Lâche-mooooiiiiii ! Je t'ai dit que y'avait rien entre nous !

\- Ben voyons ! Et ta sœur, elle habite toujours Pékin ? Arrête de nier l'évidence Chouchou, t'es beaucoup trop mignon !

\- …

\- … Chouchou ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu m'as appelé Chouchou ?

\- Heu… Héhé, il semblerait…

\- Ok. Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. ICY, ATTAQUE ECLAIR ! »

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Un beau matin, alors qu'ils avaient quitté la forteresse des paladins (avec plus ou moins de regrets) pour s'installer dans une auberge au centre de la ville basse de Castelblanc, Mani arriva dans la chambre de Shinddha avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai une nouvelle surprise pour toi. Encore quelqu'un que tu connais bien. » Il s'effaça, laissant passer devant lui un Théo frais et dispo, en armure, toujours aussi imposant.

« Salut mec ! Alors comme ça, on m'attendait avec impatience ? »

Poussant un cri de joie, Shin se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre virilement. Il le conduisit ensuite à la salle principale de l'auberge où Grunlek et Balthazar disputaient une partie d'échecs. Ils l'enlacèrent tour à tour, puis le bombardèrent de question.

« Bordel, mais on s'est demandés ce que tu faisais ! On croyait que t'étais chez ta mère, puis on nous a dit que c'était un secret, _what the fuck_ , puis Shin a vu tes armes ici, mais impossible de te trouver, puis un inquisiteur nous a dit que t'étais chez toi sans vouloir nous dire ou c'était, puis il nous a dit que t'allais bientôt arriver… QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?

\- C'est vrai Théo, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de cacher une gêne que seul Grunlek avait décelée.

« Boh, c'est un peu compliqué. Je suis rentré chez moi pour voir ma mère, mais j'ai aussi fait une espèce de retraite pour l'église de la Lumière, histoire de me retrouver un peu… Bref, on s'en fout. Et vous ?

\- Ah, je le savais ! s'exclama Shin. Tu vois Bob, pas de raison de s'inquiéter !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il était persuadé que t'étais séquestré par la Lumière ou un truc comme ça…

\- Pfff, mais n'importe quoi…

\- Hé, c'est pas impossible en soi, hein ! répondit brutalement Bob. On sait jamais avec eux ! Et vu qu'ils sont au courant de ce qu'on a fait, y'avait des chances pour qu'ils nous en veuillent pour de vrai ! Ces fils de pute sont capables du-

\- Wow Bob ça suffit les allusions de merde à propos de mon église, s'il-te-plaît ! s'exclama Théo, soudain plus sombre. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'y passe, tu ne sais absolument pas tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté.

\- A toi je sais pas, mais à moi elle a apporté que des emmerdes.

\- T'as vu ta gueule en même temps ?

\- QUOI ? Nan mais-

\- En tous cas, on est ravis de te revoir, Théo, s'écria Grunlek pour couper court à leurs sempiternelles disputes. Franchement, tu m'as l'air bien en forme !

\- Bah heu… merci Grun. Et vous, ça va ?

\- En forme ! répondit gaiement Shin. Perso, je suis au taquet. Je ne sais pas pour quoi faire, mais je suis au taquet.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Bob.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant Théo ? Ce p'tit malin pécho de l'elfe…

\- QUOI ? Mais pas du tout. C'est pas vrai. Ok, une ou deux nanas par-ci par-là, mais…

\- Ben voyons, dit Bob en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête de nier l'évidence, je vous ai entendus la nuit dernière. Je ne savais pas que Mani était un si bon coup.

\- … Mais… Mais comment t'as fait ? Ta chambre est super loin de la mienne ! »

Devant le sourire carnassier de Bob, et Grunlek qui se retenait tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire, Shin ouvrit de grands yeux, et compris le stratagème basique du mage.

« T'ES VRAIMENT UN FUMIER ! Allez tous vous faire foutre. »

Shin lança une pièce d'échecs sur Bob et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil d'un air boudeur.

« Heu… J'ai pas tout suivi. Shin couche avec Mani ?! s'étonna Théo.

\- Effectivement, et je viens de lui faire avouer ! répondit fièrement Bob en faisant un clin d'œil au pauvre semi-élémentaire.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que Mani a pas arrêté de me parler de lui… dit pensivement Théo. »

Shin se tourna vers le paladin en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Attends, quoi ?

\- Il est beaucoup trop bavard, ce mec, quand il veut. ''Shin m'a dit ça, j'ai accueilli Shin chez moi, il a fait ça… '' Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais le buter à la fin. »

Shin cligna des yeux et se renfonça dans son fauteuil sans arriver à cacher son sourire.

Bob éclata d'un rire frais.

« Bordel, notre demi-élémentaire d'eau est réduit à l'état d'une petite flaque dégoulinante d'amour mielleux ! Trop mignooooon !

\- C'est même pas vrai. »

* * *

 _Dix jours de plus avaient passé_

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du château, Balthazar poussa un cri de joie.

« Ah, bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'en ai beaucoup trop marre de ces trajets de merde sous la pluie ! Vivement un bon feu, de la bonne bouffe, un bon lit !

\- A mon avis, ton bon lit tu vas pouvoir te le foutre au cul : si Ragnar nous a convoqué comme ça c'est qu'il y a urgence. Il va devoir tout nous expliquer ce soir, répliqua Théo ironiquement. Ça va être long, chiant, compliqué, et ça va parler de magie. Donc, c'est toi qui vas t'en occuper !

\- Nan mais quoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi les merdes ?

\- C'est toi le mage, c'est toi le spécialiste des trucs hérétiques, c'est toi LE truc hérétique-demi-démoniaque. C'est toi qui t'en occupes. Point.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, quand tu le veux, marmonna Bob entre ses dents. »

Théo se retourna vers lui en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« T'as dit quelque chose ?

\- J'ai dit que t'es vraiment un connard, quand tu le veux. Et ton épée de merde ne me fait absolument pas peur.

\- STOP ! Ça suffit, les bébés, s'écria Grunlek en levant les mains. Par pitié, attendez qu'on soit arrivés pour vous étriper.

\- Mais il arrête pas-

\- Ferme-la un peu, Bob ! Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à ses piques, alors que toi-même tu répètes qu'il est trop con pour aligner 5 mots intelligents ?

\- Je…

\- Et franchement Théo ! Tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes ? Tu sais bien qu'il te provoque tout le temps, juste pour le plaisir de te voir réagir au quart de tour, non ?

\- Bah…

\- Fermez-la, maintenant. J'en peux plus de votre comportement d'ados pré-pubères. »

Grunlek se mura dans un silence qui en disait long. Bob et Théo se lancèrent un regard noir, mais aussi un peu honteux. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'empêcher de se disputer comme des enfants, sans penser que ça pouvait réellement taper sur les nerfs de leurs compagnons. Accroché à Théo, Shin lança un regard reconnaissant au nain : il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur l'énervement qu'il ressentait depuis un bon bout de temps. Et ça faisait du bien.

* * *

Shin se réveilla quand ils s'arrêtèrent, le doux balancement de Lumière ne le berçant plus. Il descendit du cheval en baillant et suivit ses compagnons dans le château. Bon sang, il avait vraiment hâte de dormir dans le lit moelleux qu'on lui réservait au château ducal. Ils saluèrent rapidement le duc Ragnar qui les conduisit dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent, les aventuriers avec un air assez las, le duc plutôt préoccupé.

« Mes amis, si je vous ai appelé ici, c'est parce que je sais vos qualités physiques et intellectuelles, mais aussi votre grande expérience en termes d'anomalies magiques. Voilà : mon fils Vendis a perçu il y a quelques mois une immense perturbation magique, pas seulement ici, mais selon lui à travers tout le Cratère. Et depuis, les gemmes de pouvoir censées préserver mon duché des invasions orques toujours menaçantes semblent… dysfonctionner. En termes plus clair, leur magie s'éteint, comme aspirée. »

* * *

 **Wow, plus de 3000 mots. On peut dire que j'ai bien bossé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **J'ai pas mal forcé pour avancer dans l'histoire, histoire de pas trop m'étaler comme je fais d'habitude… Si ça va trop vite, dites-moi ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ^^**

 **Des gros bisous partout. Baveux, évidemment.**


	5. Chapitre 4 - impossible

**Heeeeello les enfants !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup plus narratif. On commence à s'attaquer au cœur du problème et de l'action (enfin pas tout-à-fait, mais on y arrive) et ça nécessite une bonne grosse mise en place des familles… Du coup, si vous trouvez que :**

 **-Y'a trop de gros pavés**

 **-Ça manque de dialogues/d'action**

 **-C'est difficile de tout suivre/intégrer**

 **-Y'a d'autres défauts**

 **… dites-moi, parce que j'ai conscience que mes phrases peuvent être trop longues ou pas claires. Bwef, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et dire ce que vous en pensez ! (Ça sauve des pandas roux).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Mes amis, si je vous ai appelé ici, c'est parce que je sais vos qualités physiques et intellectuelles, mais aussi votre grande expérience en termes d'anomalies magiques. Voilà : mon fils Vendis a perçu il y a quelques mois une immense perturbation magique, pas seulement ici, mais selon lui à travers tout le Cratère. Et depuis, les gemmes de pouvoir censées préserver mon duché des invasions orques toujours menaçantes semblent… dysfonctionner. En termes plus clair, leur magie s'éteint, comme aspirée. »_

Bob cligna des yeux, hésitant à répondre au duc qu'il savait la raison de ce problème, qu'il en avait été la cause, au moins en partie. Il regarda ses compagnons qui semblaient aussi gênés que lui. _Merde. Il devait prendre une décision rapidement_. Voyant Théo ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il se précipita, choisissant toutefois ses mots avec soin.

« Cher seigneur, voici ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Nous avons nous aussi repéré cette perturbation magique. En effet, nous avons dû nous battre contre ceux qui ont causé ce problème. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher totalement leur action, parfaitement néfaste pour l'équilibre du Cratère. Et depuis, nous essayons de surveiller les conséquences de cet événement. Mais évidemment, vous comprenez bien que c'est très compliqué d'en voir directement les effets pratiques. Ainsi, nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir travailler ici, qui plus est dans un château ami et accueillant comme le vôtre.

\- Merci, Balthazar, pour votre franchise, répondit le duc avec un pauvre sourire inquiet. Pour tout vous dire, je suis terriblement inquiet. Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en magie, en gemmes de pouvoir, etc. Par le passé, je me faisais seconder par un de mes vassaux, mage à ses heures perdues, qui régulait le fonctionnement des gemmes de mon territoire. Cependant, il a été assassiné voici quelques années par un chevalier jaloux. Depuis, j'ai toujours cherché des personnes de confiance sans jamais en trouver. J'ai finis par demander à mon fils de s'en occuper, dès que vous l'avez ramené de son périple chez la Sorcière Rouge. Je vous en suis d'ailleurs encore très reconnaissant : il m'a été d'une aide très précieuse. Mais il reste encore un novice dans ce domaine, et j'ai un besoin urgent de sécuriser mon territoire. Sur mes frontières, j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les hordes orques qui vivent au-delà des montagnes, et mes ancêtres avant moi. Des gemmes de pouvoir sont placées à des endroits stratégiques, empêchant leur passage depuis des dizaines d'années. Mais aujourd'hui… C'est tout différent. Il leur arrive de faire des incursions dans des villages, de piller, voler, massacrer. C'est très sporadique, mais de plus en plus fréquent. Et mon château est bien trop loin pour que je puisse envoyer des troupes à chaque fois. D'autant plus que leurs raids sont très rapides, très efficaces… Et d'autant plus meurtriers. Ça ne peut plus durer, vraiment. J'ai besoin de vous pour rétablir l'équilibre ici, et peut-être sécuriser un peu les alentours le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ragnar, répondit Bob. Nous allons faire notre possible pour vous aider, au moins en ce qui concerne la défense des villes et villages de votre territoire.

\- D'autant plus que travailler avec Vendis sera un réel plaisir, ajouta Grunlek avec un sourire. Nous serons vraiment ravis de le revoir. »

Ragnar leur adressa un sourire las, mais plein d'espoir. Il s'inquiétait visiblement vraiment pour son domaine.

« Merci, merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Vous avez permis à Vendis d'accepter sa forme élémentaire, vous lui avez enseigné ce que vous savez, vous avez risqué votre vie pour lui, et maintenant vous vous mettez sans hésiter à mon service. Croyez bien que vous serez récompensés comme vous le méritez ! »

Il fit sonner une petite cloche sur son bureau.

« D'ailleurs, vous méritez déjà amplement du repos. »

Il s'adressa à une jeune servante entrée discrètement dans la pièce.

« Isoé, est-ce que les chambres de ces messieurs sont prêtes ?

\- Oui, monseigneur. Nous les avons installés dans la tour nord, au deuxième étage, au-dessus de la lice.

\- Ah, parfait ! s'exclama Théo.

\- Nous nous sommes souvenus que vous aimez bien vous entraîner au petit matin, seigneur Théo, fit Isoé avec un charmant sourire. Votre chambre est juste à côté de l'escalier du fond, celui qui descend directement dehors.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-il. Ça c'est de l'accueil ! »

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Ragnar éclata de rire.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, cher paladin ! Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Tout sera mis en œuvre pour que vous puissiez travailler dans les meilleures conditions. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils retrouvèrent Ragnar, Vendis et sa sœur Milia. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, ils se mirent au travail. Bob et Grunlek suivirent Vendis dans son bureau pour qu'il leur explique dans les détails les problèmes liés aux gemmes de pouvoir, tandis que Théo et Shin étudiaient une carte du territoire ducal : ils avaient demandé à Ragnar de leur détailler un peu la région, de localiser les gemmes de pouvoir et les attaques d'orcs.

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pendant toute la journée, Bob et Grunlek passant la plupart de leur temps entre la bibliothèque du château et le bureau de Vendis, Théo et Shin apprenant par cœur des noms improbables de villages locaux. Ar'aflet, Talmaï, Rougivoire… Autant de localités autrefois prospères, dévastées par les raids orcs. Ceux-ci – et c'était là l'étrangeté du phénomène – semblaient opérer à un rythme régulier.

Quelques heures d'action, 2 semaines de répit.

Quelques heures d'action, 2 semaines de répit.

Quelques heures d'action, 2 semaines de répit.

Et ainsi de suite.

De plus, les villages attaqués ne semblaient pas avoir de réel sens, comme si la horde se déplaçait constamment autour du domaine, selon un trajet complètement absurde. Ainsi, s'il était possible de prévoir plus ou moins précisément la date des raids, on ne pouvait pas du tout savoir où ceux-ci allaient se porter. Même par élimination, car il arrivait aux monstres de revenir après quelques semaines vers des maisons nouvellement reconstruites.

Le soir, les aventuriers étaient complètement épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas pu travailler toute la journée avec le duc et son fils, ceux-ci devant accomplir leurs devoirs nobiliaires (gérer les finances de leur domaine, rendre la justice…). Ils dînèrent rapidement en se rendant mutuellement compte de leurs recherches – et surtout de leur absence de résultat. Finalement, ils montèrent dans la tour nord pour aller se coucher.

Cependant, Bob était de moins en moins serein. Bon, il devait se l'avouer, il adorait cette ambiance studieuse. Travailler en bibliothèque sur des sujets complexes concernant la magie, solliciter son cerveau fébrile, étudier un nouveau territoire et le tout en compagnie de ses amis… Tout cela stimulait son esprit batailleur et prompt au débat.

Mais cette histoire l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant : les gemmes de pouvoir, par essence, étaient des éléments stabilisateurs et amplificateurs de magie. Dès lors, _par essence_ , elles ne pouvaient pas fonctionner sporadiquement ou aléatoirement. Franchement, ce problème lui semblait particulièrement insoluble.

Il se rendait bien compte que la cause de cette perturbation magique était le complot de son père et de l'élémentaire de Lumière, ainsi que le choix de Grunlek de ne pas redistribuer la magie à travers tout le Cratère. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il _devait_ s'attendre à ce que leur aventure ait des répercutions réelles dans le monde magique. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse perturber _l'essence-même_ de la magie.

Car c'était le cas. De toute évidence, l'invocation puis la désintégration du titan de Mana avait transformé la magie elle-même, dans son mode de fonctionnement, dans ses lois. La preuve : les pierres de pouvoir, garantes de la stabilité de la magie, ne semblaient plus fonctionner correctement.

 ** _Bref, c'était la merde._**

Bob n'avait pas le courage d'aller se coucher directement. Renonçant à se mettre au lit pour regagner des forces, il décida de sortir dans le parc du château pour se dégourdir les jambes et se changer les idées.

Il sortit par l'escalier de la tour pour se retrouver devant le terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers du duc. Il admira les formes humanoïdes des mannequins, ombres noires qui se détachaient sur le bleu sombre de la nuit en passant devant la lice, et traversa le terrain jusqu'à une petite butte couverte d'herbes folles. Là, il s'allongea sur la pelouse, ramena ses bras sous sa tête et contempla les étoiles. Le ciel brillait de mille pépites immaculées, autant de gemmes minuscules qui rayonnaient d'une lueur presque magique…

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Il fut réveillé par des bruits métalliques sur sa droite. Levant la tête, Bob aperçu la silhouette d'un homme à cheval qui semblait s'entraîner avec acharnement. En plein milieu de la nuit. Contre un mannequin. Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr de n'être pas encore endormi, mais non : un chevalier était bien en train de se battre dans la lice. Amusé, se doutant bien que c'était Théo (dont les insomnies étaient de plus en plus fréquentes), il se leva et s'approcha des palissades qui entouraient le terrain.

Lançant son cheval au grand galop, le paladin de la Lumière tenait fermement son épée en main et se jetait à répétition contre le mannequin de paille. Dans celui-ci, était plantée une masse d'arme, au bout de laquelle une chaîne supportait une énorme boule hérissée de pointes. Les coups que donnait le chevalier contre le bouclier du mannequin le faisaient tourner, lançant la boule métallique aléatoirement en direction de l'assaillant. Un entraînement extrêmement dangereux et requérant beaucoup, beaucoup d'habilité et d'agilité. Surtout en pleine nuit !

Les ahanements de Théo résonnaient dans la lice, au rythme des coups qu'il portait au mannequin. Il évitait la masse d'arme avec une habileté presque légère, comme automatique. Parfois, c'était de justesse, les pointes métalliques frôlant dangereusement une main, une épaule, un œil. Quand il ne pouvait éviter, le paladin se protégeait de son bouclier. Là, le coup violent résonnait contre le métal brillant et faisait trembler la terre.

Frapper. Esquiver. Frapper. Contrer. Frapper. Frapper. Esquiver. Contrer. Frapper. Frapper.

Les coups s'enchaînent.

Frapper.

D'un côté comme de l'autre.

Frapper, contrer.

Frapper, blesser, se blesser, s'épuiser.

 _Vivre_.

Frapper. Frapper. Frapper. Contrer. Frapper. Frap- …

Théo avait levé sa garde une seule seconde, sans voir arriver la lourde masse contre ses côtes. Il poussa un cri en sentant la masse tonner contre son armure, en se sentant tomber de son cheval. Il poussa un cri quand le mannequin, déstabilisé par le cheval parti au galop, commença à lui tomber dessus dans un lourd bruit de ferraille.

Il poussa un cri quand le casque cabossé de l'homme de paille s'enfonça brutalement dans la main qu'il avait ramenée par réflexe devant son visage. Réflexe sauveur.

En voyant Théo désarçonné, Bob avait bondi par-dessus la clôture et s'était précipité vers son ami au sol. Leurs cris s'étaient mélangés quand le mannequin avait perdu son équilibre.

« Théo ! Merde ! »

Il s'agenouilla à côté du paladin blessé et souleva le mannequin pour le dégager.

« Merci… Mec… déclara Théo dans un râle.

\- Théo, ça va ? demanda bêtement le mage. Enfin, je veux dire, où es-tu blessé ? T'arrives à bouger tes bras ? Ne parle pas surtout ! Rien de cassé ? Tu penses être capable de-

\- Wow, on se calme Bob, murmura Théo. C'est… 3 fois rien. Un… un petit sort de soin et c'est re… reparti.

\- Nan mais attends, tu t'es pris un coup énorme de masse d'arme, une putain de chute d'un cheval haut de 15 mètres et un mannequin dans la gueule ! T'es pas en état de te lever là. Et puis même si tu te soignes, tu vas pas remonter à cheval, ça va pas non ?

\- Bordel, éloigne-toi un peu et laisse-moi me régénérer moi-même, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pfff, fais comme tu veux… »

Une fois remis de ses blessures, mais la tête tournant encore un peu, Théo se leva et demanda à Bob :

« T'as pas vu où est parti Lumière ?

\- Il a couru au galop dans la direction des écuries. A mon avis, il a pas franchement envie de se remettre à tabasser des bonshommes de paille ! »

Théo soupira.

« Putain… Bon, je vais aller chercher un autre cheval alors.

\- Quoi ? s'égosilla le mage. Mais tu vas encore t'entraîner ? Mec, t'es pas bien ! Déjà, il faut qu'on aille pioncer si on veut être opérationnels demain, et puis tu risques encore de t'en prendre plein la gueule ! On a besoin que tu sois en forme, là. Regarde, t'as même pas fait disparaître les bleus de ton visage !

\- Yep, avoue que c'est stylé, répondit le paladin avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Nan mais sérieux, espèce de caricature de troll des montagnes, tu vas pas me dire que tu te défonces à moitié la gueule contre une masse d'armes juste pour avoir l'air viril ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? grogna Théo en se dirigeant vers les écuries, suivi par le mage qui trottinait derrière lui.

\- Mais c'est complètement con, c'est tout !

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Je fais ce que je veux, saleté d'hérésie !

\- Plus sérieusement, Théo, je suis désolé, mais il y a plus important que ton envie de faire mumuse, là. Il faut absolument qu'on avance demain, ce qui se passe est beaucoup trop grave pour qu'on perde notre temps et notre énergie à faire autre chose !

\- Vas dormir, alors ! Désolé, mec, mais de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir. Quitte à rester éveillé, j'aime mieux m'exercer et me sentir bouger. Rester des heures dans mon lit à attendre le sommeil, ça m'angoisse plus qu'autre chose.

\- … Attends, quoi ? »

Bob retint Théo par le bras et leva un sourcil circonspect.

« Ça t'angoisse ?!

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Vas pioncer, déclara Théo en jetant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis, furieux d'en avoir trop dit. »

Bob le lâcha.

« J'aurai jamais imaginé ça de toi, fit-il ironiquement. Epuise-toi bien et essaye de pas trop avoir peur du noir en allant te coucher ! »

Il recula un peu en voyant la masse impressionnante du dos de Théo se figer et se tendre légèrement à ses paroles, comme une bête sauvage prête à bondir.

Finalement, Théo ne se retourna pas vers lui et continua son chemin vers les écuries sans mot dire.

Balthazar haussa les épaules et monta se coucher, sans arriver à comprendre ce que le paladin avait voulu dire par cette ''angoisse'' de l'attente du sommeil.

* * *

 **Voooiiiiilàààà !**

 **En me relisant j'ai encore une fois trouvé que c'est long/compliqué/tarabiscoté, donc surtout dites-moi si vous trouvez que ça ne va pas ^^**

 **Et n'hésitez pas aussi à me dire si je fais des erreurs en ce qui concerne les backgrounds des personnages ou l'univers, j'ai envie de coller à la création de Mahyar le plus possible, mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir toujours tout bon ! x) (Par exemple, est-ce que Théo est vraiment capable de se régénérer lui-même ?)**

 **Bref, la bise.**


	6. Chapitre 5 - d'imaginer

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, de AEFR (c'est nul comme abréviations rhololo). Aujourd'hui, on évoque des choses un peu plus metal : bataille, sang, blessures… VIRILITAY !**

 **Sachant toujours que les personnes molestées ici ne m'appartiennent pas, héhé… ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard… Toujours rien.

Rien.

Théo et Shin avaient patrouillé sur toutes les frontières du duché de Ragnar. Aucune trace, nulle part, du moindre orc. Pas de présence ennemie menaçante sur les limites du territoire. Pas d'attaque sanglante sur les villageois. Pas de massacre.

Pas de menace.

 _Menace encore plus grande_. Evidemment, cela présageait un raid très proche.

Dans le château, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Seigneur, serviteurs, aventuriers. La menace orque, sombre et sanglante, invisible, semblait planer sur leur tête en attendant d'attaquer, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

L'ambiance était de plus en plus pesante, insupportable. Autant pour le duc et son fils que les aventuriers : ceux-ci savaient, au fond, que cette défection des gemmes de pouvoir provenait de leur bataille contre le géant de mana. Et évidemment, c'est pour Grunlek que cette pensée était la plus dure. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il était le responsable de cette situation ! Et son choix, pour le moment, n'avait eu que des conséquences désastreuses. Ainsi, à chaque mauvaise nouvelle que ses amis lui annonçaient concernant leurs recherches, il s'imaginait un peu plus précisément un Cratère idéal, où la magie distribuée à tous également, permettait à chacun de vivre une vie plus digne, plus heureuse, plus parfaite.

Et cela finissait par tenir de l'obsession.

* * *

Ce matin-là, les quatre aventuriers étaient penchés sur une carte de la région. Shin et Théo indiquaient à leurs compagnons les villages qu'ils avaient parcouru, les lieux des anciennes attaques orques, les possibles poches d'habitat des monstres, etc. Bob traçait des traits sur la carte avec un crayon rouge, pour relier les emplacements des gemmes de protection du duché et les villages attaqués, entretenant toujours l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pouvant indiquer l'endroit de la prochaine attaque.

Soudain, un bruit de tornade envahit la pièce. Une immense lumière éclaira brusquement les pierres grises, comme un éclair frappant le sol. Les aventuriers sursautèrent, Théo porta la main à son épée. Bob soupira :

« La vache, je m'y ferai jamais, je pense.

\- Alors, messieurs, où en sommes-nous ? s'exclama Vendis d'un ton enjoué.

\- Putain Vendis, t'as failli me faire peur, grogna Théo. Tu peux pas te déplacer comme tout le monde ?

\- Bah quoi ? Si je peux pas profiter de mes pouvoirs de semi-élémentaire, à quoi ça sert que vous ayez fait tout ce voyage, l'an dernier, pour m'aider à les maîtriser ? Et avouez qu'une seconde de téléportation, surtout dans le cas présent, c'est beaucoup plus pratique qu'une demi-journée de cheval.

\- T'as bien raison, va, rigola Bob. Et oui, évidemment que c'est utile, ton truc. Beaucoup plus efficace que le tout petit déplacement pourri que je peux faire avec mes flammes. Et sinon, pour te répondre, on en est au même point que d'habitude en ce qui nous concerne. Aucun indice sur une potentielle logique quant aux attaques orques, apparemment rien ne présage un nouveau raid où que ce soit. Et franchement, c'est réellement handicapant. Et comme Grunlek et moi n'avons pas réussi à avancer un peu plus dans notre étude des gemmes de pouvoir… J'ai un peu l'impression qu'on va devoir subir le prochain raid.

\- Détrompez-vous, répondit Vendis qui avait repris son sérieux. Justement, j'apporte des nouvelles qui pourraient nous intéresser. »

Il se pencha sur la carte et les aventuriers l'entourèrent.

« Vous voyez ce tout petit point, là, sur la frontière avec le comté de Courcelles ? C'est le seul village de cette frontière qui n'a encore jamais été attaqué. Bon. Maintenant, en face, de l'autre côté de notre territoire, nous avons le comté de Caylus. Sur cette frontière aussi nous n'avons qu'un seul village qui n'a pas été attaqué.

\- Vous pensez que la prochaine cible des orcs sera un de ceux-là ? demanda Bob. Pourtant, des villages qui n'ont pas encore été attaqués, il y en a un paquet. Est-ce que ces deux comtés ont quelque chose en commun qui vous fait penser que l'attaque viendra de là ? »

Vendis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il hésitait à répondre.

« C'est… Assez compliqué à expliquer, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. A vrai dire, ce ne sont que des suppositions, voire des soupçons, mais… Quelque chose me dit que j'ai raison.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Et bien… Les deux comtes (donc Courcelles et Caylus) ont toujours été en froid avec mon père, cela tout le monde le sait.

\- Oui, mais est-ce une raison pour-… commença Bob.

\- Laisse-le terminer ! coupa Grunlek. Dis-nous tout, Vendis.

\- Courcelles, surtout, revendique depuis quelques années la possession d'une terre qui nous appartient depuis des générations, sur la frontière commune que nous avons avec lui. Caylus, avec qui il est en famille, l'a toujours plus ou moins soutenu. Or, je viens d'apprendre que les deux hommes, avec toute leur famille, viennent de faire allégeance à l'église Sombre.

\- L'église des Ténèbres, rectifia Théo.

\- Non, non, l'église Sombre. Il s'agit d'une de ces nouvelles églises qui commencent à surgir un peu de partout et revendiquent une forme de domination ne s'appuyant pas sur la magie. Beaucoup plagient les églises actuelles : église Lumineuse, Sombre, Terrestre… Mais simplement pour utiliser leur ancien succès et leur décadence actuelle afin de monter. Et l'église Sombre fait partie des pires de ces églises, parce qu'elle prône la domination par la violence. Et pour mettre en œuvre son pouvoir (qui reste quand même faible, hein, elle est encore très loin de son but), elle s'est alliée avec des troupes orques.

\- Du coup, tu penses que les ennemis de ton père utilisent les forces armées de leur église pour attaquer vos villages ?

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, objecta Shin. Certes, c'est les frontières où vous avez eu le plus de raids, mais il y a des tas de villages sur d'autres frontières qui ont aussi été attaqués !

\- Regardez la carte, reprit Vendis. Nos autres frontières sont avec le territoire agricole pe plusieurs cités gouvernées par des intendants. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que les villes, en ce moment, ont plutôt tendance à retrancher leurs forces derrière leurs murs et à abandonner leurs campagnes par peur des guerres inter-églises. Il y a aussi eu des raids sur les villages des cités, beaucoup. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'attaques sur les territoires de Caylus ou Courcelles. »

Après un instant de silence où tout le monde pesait les arguments de Vendis, Bob intervint :

« Ce qui m'embête dans ton histoire, c'est qu'elle suppose que les bataillons d'orcs obéissent à un chef. Or, c'est pas possible. Y'a rien de plus indiscipliné qu'une troupe d'orcs. Je les vois mal obéir à un comte, ou une église.

\- Si, du moment qu'on leur promet quelque chose.

\- Ouais, c'est possible qu'ils aient été engagés par un comte pour faire du bordel sur vos frontières, quitte à ce qu'ils débordent sur les autres villages, dit Théo.

\- D'autant plus, remarqua Grunlek en regardant à nouveau la carte, que les deux comtés dont tu nous parles sont assez étendus sur vos frontières, des deux côtés. En fait, ils ont vraiment un champ d'action assez large : en passant par les frontières des cités, ils ont le moyen de vous attaquer de tous les côtés.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, dit Bob en fronçant les sourcils, c'est que pour attaquer avec autant de régularité, c'est peut-être que c'est eux qui manipulent vos gemmes…

\- Je ne pense pas, le contredit Grunlek. Sinon, ils ne le feraient justement pas aussi régulièrement. Beaucoup trop prévisible. Mais, dis-moi Vendis, ton père nous a dit que votre duché avait toujours été menacé par des hordes orques. Pourquoi aller chercher le problème chez des comtés voisins ? »

Vendis haussa les épaules.

« Mon père est un peu un idéaliste. Il n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'il était en réalité fâché avec ses voisins depuis des générations : toutes les menaces orques nous sont toujours venues de Courcelles. Mais ça, mon père refuse de l'intégrer, et surtout de l'avouer oralement. Pour lui, parler d'eux comme si c'étaient des ennemis, c'est en faire des ennemis. Mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord : leur refuser le titre d'ennemis potentiels, c'est juste se voiler la face. Et refuser de voir qu'en intégrant l'église Sombre, ils ont augmenté leurs effectifs d'orcs, c'est mettre en danger tout le duché. C'est un des seuls points sur lesquels mon père et moi ne sommes pas d'accord, mais je vois mal comment on pourrait nous concilier sur ce point.

\- Voilà un garçon qui a bien retenu mes leçons, sourit Théo. La sécurité avant tout, l'ennemi peut venir de partout ! »

Grunlek fit une moue désabusée. Certes, les réflexions de Vendis étaient pleines de bon sens, mais l'influence de Théo pouvait le mener de la simple prudence à la paranoïa la plus violente. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se cacher que pour l'instant, son ancien élève semblait guidé par une réelle réflexion et une vive intelligence dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et cette idée fut comme une petite étoile au milieu de la noirceur de ses pensées.

* * *

Pour parer à toute éventualité, ils décidèrent de laisser certains d'entre eux en patrouille dans les villages désignés par Vendis. De toute façon, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix : l'échéance approchait, une nouvelle attaque devait se produire le soir-même. Comme ils ne savaient pas où, ils étaient bien obligés de faire quelque chose. Au moins pour se donner bonne conscience. Vendis était resté dans le village de Rougivoire, sur la frontière de Courcelles, et les aventuriers laissèrent Shin à Firma, plus proche de Caylus : deux villages très éloignés, donc, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. En cas d'attaque orque, Vendis pouvait se téléporter et aller les chercher ou les rejoindre.

Alors que Théo, Grunlek et Bob rejoignaient le château du duc Ragnar, un appel retentit dans la connexion mentale qu'ils avaient gardée, comme une petite voix toute faible, tout aigüe, un peu féminine.

« Au secours, les gars ! C'est le village d'à côté qui se fait attaquer, vite ! Ramenez-vous ! »

Alors que l'appel d'Icy (qui les avait poursuivis pour être plus proche d'eux afin de leur transmettre le message) retentissait encore dans leur esprit, ils firent demi-tour et foncèrent à bride abattue dans la direction du village où Shin était resté. Etant trop loin de Vendis pour l'appeler en connexion mentale (ils avaient oublié ce ''détail''), ils demandèrent à Shin de se mettre à l'écart, de se protéger et d'employer toute sa force psychique à faire courir Icy le plus vite possible, pour être suffisamment proche de Rougivoire afin qu'ils transmettent l'appel au secours au fils du duc.

C'était foireux, comme plan, mais ça pouvait marcher.

Ils épuisèrent leurs chevaux pour arriver le plus vite possible à Firma, où des paysans terrorisés leur indiquèrent la route du village le plus proche qui se faisait piller. Théo sortit son épée du fourreau, Bob commença à former une boule de feu entre ses mains et Grunlek arma son arbalète. Quand ils arrivèrent au village, ils étaient prêts.

Ils avaient entendu de loin les hurlements des femmes et des enfants, des hommes et des orcs. La fumée qui commençait à se dégager du village tournait en tourbillons diaboliques vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Ils sautèrent de leurs chevaux.

Alors commença la danse.

Théo, plus rapide et plus violent que jamais, enfonça deux orcs surpris contre un arbre, découpant une tête au passage.

Bob castait boule de feu sur boule de feu, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher de villageois, hurlant à tous ceux qu'ils voyaient de courir se mettre eux et leur famille à l'abri dans le village d'à côté.

Shin, qui avait épuisé toute sa psy pour appeler Vendis au secours, visait les orcs du haut d'un arbre. Et les monstres tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups de ses flèches mortelles.

Grunlek déchaînait toute sa violence, lui aussi, contre les monstres horribles. Son point fermé avait remplacé son arbalète. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise au corps à corps et son bras métallique où rougeoyaient des gemmes effrayait les orcs.

Vendis était arrivé lui aussi, et montrait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire de Lumière en invoquant la foudre sur les ennemis de son territoire.

Frapper. Eclair. Flèche. Mort. Eclair. Flammes. Frapper. Frapper. Eclair. Frapper. Flèche. Mort. Mort. Mort. Flammes. Mort.

On n'avait jamais vu ça. Les aventuriers enchaînaient réussite sur réussite, combinant leurs pouvoirs pour mettre à mal leurs ennemis. De cinquante orcs, il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'une vingtaine, des plus acharnés.

Ravi par le déferlement de son pouvoir, bandant sa volonté pour ne pas laisser sortir sa part démoniaque qui menaçait à chaque instant de surgir, Bob riait devant tant de facilité. Premier combat depuis plusieurs mois : verdict positif. Il avait gagné en puissance et en maîtrise de lui-même. _Parfait_. Il fit jaillir de ses mains une minuscule boule de feu extrêmement dense et la projeta avec toute la puissance de son mental dans le dos d'un orc qui allait enflammer une chaumière avec une torche. Une fois le monstre à terre il s'employa rapidement à éteindre les flammes qui commençaient à lécher les murs de la masure.

« Bob ! Derrière toi ! »

Il se retourna et donna avec un violent réflexe un coup de bâton dans le ventre d'un orc qui avait levé sa massue pour le frapper. Il remercia Grunlek qui l'avait prévenu avec un clin d'œil et il enflamma d'un claquement de doigt les vêtements du monstre qui prit feu avec une rapidité effarante et des cris de couleurs atroces. Satisfait par sa performance il eut un léger sourire… Mais senti soudain ses canines pousser un peu. Dans sa tête, au fond de son crâne, un rire maléfique commença de résonner. _Merde. Pas maintenant_. _Pas devant ce con de Théo._

Il serra les dents et réussit plus ou moins à se maîtriser. Mais au fond de lui, la menace grondait toujours. Un peu affaibli par cet effort, il ne vit pas un orc s'approcher de lui et lui flanquer un coup de poing magistral. Il se retrouva par terre, son bâton ayant roulé trop loin de lui.

Et le monstre leva son épée bâtarde.

La baissa de toutes ses forces.

Réflexe surhumain.

Balthazar avait roulé sur le côté et se releva, mais la tête lui tournait. Il esquiva de nouveau, de justesse, une attaque de l'orc, mais il était en très mauvaise posture. A force de reculer, il se retrouva dos à un mur sans rien pour se défendre. L'orc était trop proche pour qu'il ait le temps de créer une boule de feu, et encore moins de s'échapper. L'épée le menaçait toujours et il finit par sentir le souffle ignoble du monstre près de lui. L'orc l'insulta (avec des mots que je ne transcrirai pas ici) et leva à nouveau son épée avec un sourire carnassier. Nouveau réflexe désespéré : Bob avait commencé à caster une boule de feu, mais arrêté le processus avant la fin. Il plaqua ses mains brûlantes comme des plaques de cuisson contre la peau de l'orc, qui se mit à hurler alors qu'une légère fumée sortait des doigts du mage qui serait les dents : c'était _très_ chaud. Il profita de la douleur de l'orc pour s'échapper et ramasser son bâton, mais l'orc aussi avait des réflexes. Un violent croche-patte renvoya Bob au sol et le monstre défiguré le bourra de coups de pieds qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Balthazar cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand il commença à cracher du sang sous les coups effrayants de violence de l'orc déchaîné. Celui-ci finit par lever une dernière fois son épée…

Pour la laisser retomber. Le bras tranché. Puis sa tête.

Le corps monstrueux tomba lourdement sur la terre battue, alors que Bob reprenait son souffle. Il leva les yeux et vit Théo.

Ses yeux avaient viré au gris d'orage des mauvais jours. L'épée levée, du sang plein les mains et le visage, et le visage contracté par l'effort ou la colère, ou les deux, il irradiait une puissance presque effrayante.

Il était magnifique.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'orc était hors d'état de nuire, son expression changea totalement. Il croisa le regard du mage stupéfait :

« Ça va, mec ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il transperça un nouvel ennemi, se pencha vers Bob pour l'aider à se relever, ramassa et lui tendit son bâton, donna un coup de pied fulgurant dans le ventre d'un troisième orc qui s'approchait du semi-démon et le soigna très rapidement. Avant de couper une autre tête.

Se retrouvant en forme sans même avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Bob resta une seconde sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulut remercier rapidement le paladin en l'étreignant virilement, profitant d'une relative accalmie dans les combats autour d'eux. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte… ou plutôt s'effondra dans ses bras, une flèche orque plantée entre les omoplates.

« Merde, Théo ! Non, merde, non ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il le posa plus ou moins délicatement par terre, sur le ventre pour ne pas enfoncer la flèche plus profondément dans son dos et il serra les dents. Il allait carboniser tous ceux qui voudraient s'approcher de lui.

 _Merde_. _Merde, Théo, surtout, ne crève pas. Surtout, ne sois pas mort, Théo. Je t'interdis de mourir encore une fois, sombre connard. TIENS, PRENDS ÇA SALETÉ D'ORC ! Putain Théo, tiens bon, je suis sûr que t'es encore vivant, je suis sûr que tu peux tenir, t'as subi pire que ça, espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux. ET TAC, LA BOULE DE FEU DANS TON VISAGE INFÂME ! Tiens bon Théo, sinon on est tous morts._

 _Et moi le premier._

Soudain, il fut pris d'une idée alors qu'il dirigeait un jet de flammes vers un orc, le manquant de peu.

« Vendis ! Oh, Vendis, Théo est blessé ! Amène-toi ! »

 _C'est notre seule chance de le sauver de ce merdier._

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu d'une fournaise intense, d'un chaos innommable, d'une bataille qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir, Vendis se téléportait avec Théo dans les bras, le portant comme il pouvait, avec le plus de précaution possible.

« Allez, chevalier, direction Castelblanc. Tenez bon. »

* * *

 **Wowowow, déjà la fin de ce chapitre ? Damned, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire celui-là… :') Vous le sentez, le bon gros joker- _Deus-ex-machina_ -de-fifou mal introduit du Vendis qui a des pouvoirs de téléportation ? xD**

 **Mais bwef, c'est pas parce que j'ai aimé l'écrire que vous aimerez forcément le lire, donc go mes enfants, dites-moi en review si quelque chose vous a plu ou déplu, ou certaines choses ne sont pas claires, j'en tiendrai toujours compte !**

 **Les bises. :3**


	7. Chapitre 6 - dans

_**Pour ce chapitre 6, changement de décor. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus, et que vous apprécierez malgré le manque de contenu concret (enfin, de contenu tout court, ce n'est pas un chapitre très long ^^). Ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez ça bizarre, ça l'est ! :D**_

 _ **On va parler écriture, chocolatine et journalisme !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Réveil.

Fred sentit sa conscience posséder à nouveau son corps, et ressentit la chaleur de son lit douillet.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était noire et des légers bruits de moteur passaient au travers des murs mal isolés. Fred se retourna contre le mur et referma les yeux, l'esprit et les membres encore engourdis par le sommeil qui venait de le quitter et la violence de son rêve.

 _Mmmmh… Dormir…_

Mais le sommeil refusa de venir à nouveau. Fred soupira.

 _Fait chier…_

Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de nuit avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. La lueur électrique de l'ampoule faiblarde projeta une ombre très floue sur les murs indistincts. Fred mis ses lunettes et la lumière jaunâtre projeta son ombre sur les murs blancs.

Reprise de la routine.

En prenant sa douche, le cerveau encore un peu perdu au milieu de ses rêves emplis de gloire et de bataille, Fred décida qu'aujourd'hui, il allait se mettre le plus vite possible au travail. Tout d'abord, parce que la santé de son compte en banque (et donc la sienne, dans une certaine mesure évidemment) en dépendait un peu, mais aussi parce son esprit fourmillait de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles données. Ce rattrapage de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien, il le sentait dans tout son être : il était prêt à reprendre le travail.

Mais d'abord, les nourritures corporelles.

Il se dirigea d'un pas encore un peu chancelant vers sa cuisine et ouvrit un placard au hasard. _Non, c'est pas là. Pas là non plus… Allez, mec, on se réveille ! On passe la deuxième ! Ah, voilà_.

Il sortit un paquet de céréales ouvert depuis déjà un long moment et les versa dans son bol en baillant. Mouais, ça faisait maigre, comme déjeuner quand même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de sortir acheter une viennoiserie pour se donner de l'inspiration, avant de se plonger dans le travail.

* * *

« Bonjour M. Molas ! Ça faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venus nous voir, dites-donc. Est-ce que vous auriez pris la résolution de vous lever un peu plus tôt ? s'écria la boulangère (un tout petit brin de femme, toute en rondeurs et en sourire).

\- Heu… Oui, répondit Fred doucement. Il faut vraiment que je me remette au travail. Il ne va pas se faire tout seul, vous savez !

\- J'imagine bien ! Votre métier est différent du mien, mais dans les deux cas, il faut mettre la main à la pâte, ahahah ! rigola-t-elle bruyamment avant de reprendre son rôle de commerçante. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ce matin ?

\- J-je vais vous prendre, heu… Une chocolatine, répondit Fred d'un ton hésitant. »

Il rougit sous les regards étonnés ou (pour certains) courroucés des autres clients.

« Oh heu non, pardon, je veux dire, heu… Un pain au chocolat, oui, c'est cela !

\- Alors, monsieur l'artiste, on perd ses mots ? dit joyeusement la boulangère avec un bon sourire. Allez, un _pain au chocolat_ pour monsieur Molas ! Ça sera 80 centimes. »

Fred paya et partit en remerciant la bonne commerçante. Il entama sa viennoiserie (ne prenons pas partie pour l'une ou l'autre des régions de la France, même si personnellement je… Bref.) assit sur un banc public face au château de Fougère, et commença à réfléchir.

 _Il faut une introduction, quand même. Pour rappeler aux gens, qu'ils aient pas besoin d'aller chercher dans le tome précédent, vu la complication du schmilblick. Même moi je m'y suis perdu. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je note un paquet de trucs avant de rédiger. Il faut que je bosse rapidement et si je veux me souvenir de tout ce que je veux mettre, il me faut un pense-bête. Sinon, ça va me faire comme pour l'autre fois, où j'avais perdu toute une partie des éléments et j'avais été obligé de demander à Victor ce dont il se souvenait ! C'est mon éditeur, pas mon secrétaire, faut vraiment que cette fois-ci, je me débrouille tout seul. Un peu comme pour la dernière fois, ça s'était vachement bien passé mine de rien. Bon, c'est aussi grâce aux circonstances, mais quand même. En fait, bosser dans l'urgence, ça me correspond assez bien. On va essayer d'exploiter ça le mieux possible._

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, il vida son bol de céréales à toute vitesse et s'installa sur la table de son salon, son ordinateur portable à sa droite, une ramette de papier et des stylos à sa gauche, et ses trois livres devant lui.

 _C'est parti_.

Au bout de trois heures de travail acharné, il avait noirci près de 10 pages de notes manuscrites. Des phrases de diverses couleurs s'étalaient sur certaines pages, parfois des paragraphes entiers. Sur d'autre feuilles, des mots sans aucune attache flottaient, seuls parmi d'autres. Mots-clés. Encore ailleurs, des petits schémas, des dessins, des ratures.

Beaucoup de ratures.

Fred s'arrêta, poussé par la faim et un début de douleur au poignet. Un repas pris sur le pouce, une heure et demi de détente sur Overwatch, et il pouvait entamer le corps de son travail.

Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le large fauteuil en face de son PC fixe, ouvrit une nouvelle page word et l'intitula sobrement « **Introduction** ».

Style : 'Titre 1'. Police : Cambria. Gras. Taille de police : 18. Couleur : _mmmh… Allez. Bleu. Au pire, je changerai après_.

Première phrase. Calibri 11, justifiée.

 **«** _ **Grunlek était coincé**_ _\- …_ _»_ Fred effaça.

 _ **« Grunlek semblait perdu à tout jamais au milieu de cette fournaise gelée qu'était le codex. Et son esprit embrumé**_ _\- … »_ Encore.

 _«_ _ **Cela semblait faire des heures que Grunlek**_ _\- … » Toujours pas._

 _«_ _ **Les amis, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne décision à prendre. Il y a tout ce pouvoir qui est devant moi**_ _… »_

 _Ah. Beaucoup mieux. Plus direct et plus facile à formuler : y'a quasiment qu'à recopier._

 _Et non, pas « Introduction ». Ça fait trop dissertation de comptoir._

 _« Prologue »._

 _Parfait._

 _Et au pire, pour la suite je peux recopier la fin de la dernière partie. Plus concis, plus facile à faire, et en plus ça rappelle des bons souvenirs aux lecteurs. Pas mal. Allez, et si Victor me dit que j'abuse un peu, je verrai avec lui._

* * *

« _ **Chapitre 1** _ »

Là, Fred commença par bloquer. Evidemment, il est toujours difficile de commencer le corps d'un texte. Il avait toujours vu l'écriture comme un _travail_ dans le sens médical du terme, c'est-à-dire une maïeutique, un accouchement. Le début est très douloureux, très difficile. Puis petit à petit, tout coule, tout passe, dans la douleur mais aussi souvent dans la joie, avec une certaine forme d'exaltation.

Et là, la tête du bébé était particulièrement difficile à faire sortir. Par où commencer ? Faire une jolie petite entrée _in medias res_ comme il les aimait ? Introduire un peu son sujet, de manière un peu poétique ? Expliquer l'entre-deux ? Prendre le point de vue d'un des personnages pour affirmer la proximité au lecteur ?

Meh. Il détestait devoir commencer un texte. Surtout lorsqu'il savait que le corps de l'histoire allait être beaucoup plus intéressante. _Allez_. S'il voulait arriver plus vite aux moments intéressants de son roman, il fallait qu'il boucle vite ce chapitre.

 _ **« L'épreuve les avait considérablement rapprochés. Unis plus encore qu'auparavant, la complicité qui les liait avait gagné en puissance après, ou plutôt pendant, leur dernière attaque contre Enoch. […]**_ »

Quand Fred eut terminé, il s'accorda une pause. Il ne rédigeait jamais directement deux chapitres de suite : non que son inspiration s'épuise au bout de quelques heures d'écriture, mais il craignait à chaque fois que trop de travail à la suite ne l'épuise lui. Il redoutait (car cela s'était déjà produit maintes fois auparavant) la panne technique, l'overdose qui pouvait bloquer son travail sur une œuvre pendant plusieurs mois. Et il n'aimait pas travailler par petits bouts : il n'avait jamais plusieurs mois pour écrire et publier un roman. Ainsi, les textes où il s'était précipité restaient pour la plupart du temps lettre morte, dossiers poussiéreux qui trainaient dans un placard ou fichier Word 2003 oublié sur une clé USB quelconque.

Fred s'étira, assez fier de lui. Il enregistra son texte sans se relire (il ne le faisait qu'après plusieurs heures et sur un texte imprimé, car il n'arrivait pas à se relire efficacement à l'écran, surtout sur un texte qui l'avait occupé toute une après-midi).

Nouvelle session sur Overwatch (bordel, il adorait ce jeu) puis consultation de ses mails.

* * *

 _« Cher monsieur Molas,_

 _Nous sommes étudiants en 3_ _e_ _année de licence de lettres modernes (à l'université de Rennes), et dans le cadre de nos études nous devons faire un dossier sur un auteur contemporain. Or, mon groupe et moi-même nous nous intéressons de très près à votre travail : grands adeptes d'_ heroic fantasy _et de jeu de rôle, il nous plairait énormément de travailler sur votre œuvre (vos romans, mais aussi vos publications sur internet notamment, et votre relation toute particulière avec votre lectorat). Ainsi, il serait très intéressant pour nous, afin de rendre notre projet intéressant mais aussi original, que vous nous accordiez une interview. Nous savons que vous ne le faites pas habituellement, que vous n'aimez pas trop cela, mais il nous sera impossible de nous rendre à la prochaine convention où vous vous serez._

 _Si vous acceptez, vous pourrez absolument choisir les modalités de cet entretien : rendez-vous dans le lieu de votre choix, conversation_ Skype _ou échange de mails… Toutefois, nous comprendrons très bien que vous refusiez : ce serait tout à votre honneur, et c'est aussi à cause de vos rapports particuliers avec les médias classiques que nous apprécions votre travail. Cependant, nous précisons bien que cette interview n'est pas forcément destinée à être publiée : elle paraîtra dans notre dossier et, seulement si vous l'acceptez, nous pourrons la publier sur une page Facebook de la fanbase d'_ Aventures _._

 _En vous remerciant d'avance, monsieur Molas, nous vous prions d'agréer l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

 _J. C******, A. D*******, B. F*******, O. M*****-R****, fans_ d'Aventures.»

* * *

 _ **Chapitre différent, hein ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vite retrouver le Cratère et nos aventuriers préférés. J'espère que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions suite à ce chapitre (1800 mots, pas très long !) : si vous ne vous en posez pas, déjà vous êtes bizarres et ensuite je serai vexée, parce que j'essaye de vous surprendre un peu. Voilà.**_

 _ **(D'autant plus que j'ai mis pas mal de moi-même dans ce chapitre, comme ça peut se deviner u.u)**_

 _ **Bébé Oli' stresse un peu (beaucoup) et demande vos reviews ! :)**_

 _ **La bise !**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - ces

**Eeeeeeet un nouveau chapitre ! Youhou !**

 **Well, aujourd'hui on retourne dans le Cratère magueule. Ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup de sens, me direz-vous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Jean-Cohérence. Si tu y réfléchis un peu, c'est logique.**

 **Enfin je crois.**

 **Enfin j'espère.**

 **Zut, aujourd'hui on parle danger orc, festin et jeune pucelle.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« Mais laissez-moi entrer, enfin ! Je suis Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière ! Je travaille pour le duc Ragnar !

\- J'ai ordre de ne laisser entrer personne, monsieur.

\- Mais bordel, vous me reconnaissez pas ? Je bosse ici, crétin !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, monsieur le _paladin_. Rien ne me dit que vous dites la vérité.

\- Putain, puisque je vous dis-

\- Allez, passez votre chemin. Vous n'entrerez pas au château.

\- BON JEAN-GARDIEN-DE-LA-PORTE-SACREE ! Je te préviens, je suis pas d'humeur à négocier avec un baltringue dans ton genre ! Alors tu ouvres cette porte ou je t'ouvre en deux !

\- Comment est-ce qu'il me parle, le chevalier errant ? Tu-…

\- WOW, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Balthazar avait passé la tête par la fenêtre du bureau de Ragnar. Il y travaillait sur les gemmes du duché depuis deux heures, et cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il entendait des éclats de voix au-dehors.

En-dessous de lui, le garde de la grand-porte du château ducal pointait sa lance vers une masse blanche et dorée juchée sur un cheval énorme caparaçonné de plaques de métal. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il fut pris d'une immense envie de rire.

« Ahahahaha ! Alors Théo, ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs ? »

Les deux antagonistes levèrent brusquement la tête vers lui. Théo soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer sur le corps de cet imbécile de garde pour entrer.

« Ah bah tu tombes bien. Tiens, dis à ce demeuré qui je suis ! Avant que je ne lui plante mon épée dans le ventre.

\- Quoi ? Mais que… balbutia le garde en pâlissant.

\- Allons, Billy, laissez entrer monsieur. C'est un presque paladin de la Lumière et il n'est pas dangereux tant qu'il n'est pas en face d'une petite fille. C'est lui qui a fait l'éducation militaire que l'archiduc Vendis. »

Passé à un rouge particulièrement vif, le garde du château s'inclina devant Théo en bégayant des excuses.

Théo passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard et fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Balthazar qui éclata de rire.

Théo était bien de retour.

* * *

Ce fut Shinddha qui lui sauta dessus en premier.

« Théo ! Alors, comment ça va ?

\- Eh bah, pas trop mal, écoute. Mon église est quand même en partie spécialisée dans la guérison, ils savent y faire. Et j'ai eu droit à des petites vacances gratuites, alors ça m'arrangeait ! Par contre, tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. Je te promets que je suis vivant.

\- Ah, heu oui, désolé. »

Shin s'écarta de Théo en rougissant un peu. Grunlek donna à son tour une accolade à Théo.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir en entier, sourit le nain. Pas trop fatigué par le voyage ?

\- Bof, tranquille, c'est plutôt calme comme coin à part les quelques orcs qui traînent.

\- Ah mais tu as croisé des orcs ?

\- Oui, deux-trois. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à moi mais ils ont vite regretté. »

Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. Théo ne changerait jamais, et il devait s'avouer que cela le rendait heureux.

« Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour à son sauveur ? »

Balthazar, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire et les poings sur les hanches, se campa devant le paladin et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Ah merde, t'es encore vivant…

\- Je t'emmerde ! répliqua Théo en riant. Et comment ça, mon « sauveur » ?

\- Qui t'a récupéré au milieu des orcs en furie pour que Vendis t'emmène à Castelblanc ? Qui t'a fait entrer dans le château malgré la combativité d'un très vilain garde qui refusait de te laisser passer ?

\- Certainement pas toi.

\- QUOI ? Quelle indécence, j'hallucine, s'écria Bob en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Oooooh, pardon mon cher Balthazar ! répondit Théo d'un air faussement désolé. Je vais me faire pardonner. »

Sans prévenir, il prit Bob dans ses bras et claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue du mage qui se débattait.

« Ah mais laisse-moi ! Au secours ! Au viol ! »

Théo le lâcha en éclatant de rire avec Shin et Grunlek. Bob s'essuya la joue d'un air dégouté.

« Mais qui nous a pris notre paladin ? Rendez-nous le Théo plein de dignité ! Ah, ben non, il a jamais existé…

\- Arrête de faire ton gamin, dit Théo en faisant la grimace devant les pitreries de Bob. Bon les gars, on en est où avec ces gemmes ? »

Les trois aventuriers s'échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Tu sais, répondit Grunlek, tu n'es parti que cinq jours, hein. Et, franchement… On n'a pas beaucoup avancé. On ne sait toujours pas précisément la cause de la défection des gemmes…

\- Enfin si, on la sait, le coupa Bob. C'est la faute de mon enfoiré de père, c'est une certitude. Mais ce qu'on ne trouve pas, c'est un moyen de leur rendre leur stabilité originelle. La seule impression que j'ai, enfin qu'on a, c'est que le lien entre la magie en général et les gemmes ne change pas. C'est le fonctionnement de la magie en lui-même, dans ses fondements, qui a été bouleversé par le géant de mana. C'est ça qui entraîne ce qu'on appelle les « battements » dans l'efficacité des gemmes de protection du duché. Comme un battement dans la magie. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que c'est purement local : par exemple, le bras de Grunlek fonctionne encore très bien !

\- On ne sait pas encore pour combien de temps, continua ce dernier d'un air sombre. Et si jamais ce problème s'étend à toutes les gemmes du Cratère, je serai définitivement manchot. »

Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait rien au fonctionnement des gemmes de pouvoir (d'ailleurs, il s'en foutait complètement), mais il comprenait bien que le problème restait toujours aussi grave.

« Bon… Bah au moins, on est sûrs d'avoir du travail pour un bon bout de temps. »

* * *

Il se rendit dans la salle de réception du château où le duc était. Il le salua selon l'usage, et donna une accolade à Vendis : il lui devait la vie. Il salua aussi sa jeune sœur Milia qui lui adressa un joli sourire :

« Paladin, nous nous sommes réellement inquiétés pour vous. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé.

\- Pas autant que moi, mademoiselle ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Mais heureusement, l'église de la Lumière détient des compétences particulièrement efficaces en termes de guérison.

\- Vendis a bien de la chance d'avoir eu un paladin de la Lumière comme maître d'armes ! »

Théo remercia gauchement la jeune fille, un peu gêné, et retourna à la tour où sa chambre était restée telle quelle.

* * *

Le soir, Ragnar donna un festin en l'honneur du retour du paladin. Il avait invité toute une partie de ses vassaux et commandé un repas magnifique aux cuisines. Théo était affreusement mal à l'aise. Il détestait ce genre de fête, qui plus est lorsqu'il était la personne mise à l'honneur. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter son retour, vraiment. Il venait de guérir d'une terrible blessure, il est vrai, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de revenir une nouvelle fois de la mort !

Il était placé à la gauche de Ragnar sur l'immense table qui prenait quasiment toute la place dans la salle de réception. Vendis était à la droite du duc et sa petite sœur à côté de Théo. Les autres aventuriers étaient dispersés à différentes places de choix.

Théo s'ennuyait mortellement. Entre deux grands discours à la gloire des aventuriers qui travaillaient hardiment au bon rétablissement de son duché, et un particulier en l'honneur du paladin courageux qui n'hésitait pas à donner sa vie pour ses amis (Théo avait haï ce discours et le pouvoir qu'il avait eu sur la couleur de ses joues), le duc parlait à voix basse avec son fils, d'un air plus ou moins content. Ils semblaient tenir une discussion importante, troublée et interrompue ça et là par les autres invités. Milia avait essayé d'entamer une conversation avec Théo mais elle avait vite abandonné en constatant son manque de bonne volonté. Roi de la fête, au centre de toutes les attentions et parfaitement seul en face de son assiette trop pleine, Théo ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'un incident vienne troubler la fête, qu'une bagarre éclate ou que des dizaines de milliers d'orcs attaquent le château !

Ce fut sans entrain qu'il commença à parler de banalités avec Milia, que son voisin de table (un jeune nobliau pédant) insupportait.

''… _Oui, il avait fait beau ces jours-ci. … Non, il ne pleuvait pas non plus à Castelblanc. … Oui, la ville était très belle en cette saison. … L'Eglise de la Lumière avait effectivement fort à faire en ce moment. L'Eglise Lumineuse lui faisait un peu de concurrence, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter. … Oui, il avait pu se recueillir dans la grande cathédrale « avec tous ces nuages ». … Non, Vendis n'en serait jamais un. Mais lui, Théo, si. Le plus tard possible, évidemment. … Non, il n'avait pas croisé Mani. D'ailleurs, comment le connaissait-elle ? … Ah, Vendis lui avait parlé de ce jeune elfe un peu étrange. … Oh, en ce moment il devait être en mission pour la Lumière, il y avait malgré tout fort à faire en ce moment. … Non, Théo n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir sa mère. … En fait, pour guérir les paladins mortellement blessés, les Rêveurs (ainsi s'appelaient les médecins de la Lumière) faisaient entrer le patient dans une sorte de coma, comme un très long sommeil où il faisait des rêves particulièrement étranges, et pendant lesquels ils soignaient ses blessures. … Non, ça n'était pas douloureux. Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de recommencer. … Parce que la drogue qu'ils lui faisaient absorber pour faire opérer la magie était très désagréable, et les rêves qui en résultaient beaucoup trop perturbants. … Oui, un jour il pourrait lui faire visiter Castelblanc avec Vendis. C'était une bonne idée !''_

Le doux bavardage de la jeune fille, qui sautait un peu du coq à l'âne mais semblait réellement s'intéresser à ce qu'il racontait, lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Il y avait au moins une personne dans cette soirée qui s'intéressait réellement à lui.

En attendant que le dessert arrive, Théo et Milia sortirent dans le jardin pour prendre l'air, comme le faisaient d'autres personnes fatiguées par la longueur des festivités. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de la salle de réception, en continuant de parler tranquillement, Théo reçu un appel mental de Bob. Il l'accepta en fronçant les sourcils et croisa le regard du mage lorsque celui-ci lui dit mentalement :

« _Bonne chance ! Petit cachottier, va ! »_

Bob leva le pouce en le regardant, le regard rieur et Théo se retint de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur devant toute la salle.

* * *

Une fois dehors, dans la petite cour discrète que Théo connaissait bien, ils s'assirent sur la margelle de la fontaine. Milia se tut un instant, le visage soudain plus grave. N'ayant rien à dire, le paladin gardait le silence lui aussi.

Soudain, la jeune fille prit la parole.

« Savez-vous pourquoi mon père a donné cette réception, monsieur le paladin ? »

Surpris par une question aussi frontale, Théo ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi répondre. Il commença sur un ton hésitant :

« Et bien… En théorie c'est en mon honneur, à ce qu'il paraît. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… Je vois pas bien l'intérêt. Je n'ai été absent que cinq jours, après tout. Mais bon, si ça fait plaisir à votre père… »

Milia soupira.

« Evidemment, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Je suppose que les considérations politiques et les manœuvres subtiles vous passent au-dessus ?

\- Heu…

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, vous savez, sourit-elle. Ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, c'est que cette réception magnifique n'est rien d'autre qu'une manœuvre politique de la part de mon père. Savez-vous qui il a invité ?

\- Ses vassaux, non ?

\- Effectivement, il a invité ses proches vassaux. Mais il a aussi convié à la fête certains de ses voisins. Notamment les comtes de Caylus et de Courcelles. »

Le visage de Théo s'éclaira.

« Ah mais oui, vos territoires sont limitrophes, non ? Selon Vendis, ce sont vos ennemis, c'est bien cela ? »

Milia soupira à nouveau.

« Selon Vendis, oui. Mais, à vous dire vrai, je n'y crois pas. Je connais bien la famille de Courcelles, en particulier, et je n'arrive pas à imaginer autant de félonie de la part de ce comté, qui n'a après tout jamais été en guerre avec nous !

\- Moi, ce que j'en dis… Je vous donne seulement la version de Vendis

\- Vendis… C'est en partie pour qu'il constate leur bonne foi que mon père a invité le comte de Courcelles. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'inviter son héritier, qui, me semble-t-il, est plus avenant et plus ouvert que son père, mais bon… Dites-moi, n'avez pas trouvé Vendis bizarre, quand vous êtes arrivé ?

\- Heuuu… Non. Franchement, pas du tout.

\- Ah… Personnellement, je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Depuis sa transformation en élémentaire, mais surtout son passage chez la fameuse sorcière rouge (où vous lui avez d'ailleurs sauvé la vie, me semble-t-il) il est… étrange. Étonnamment combatif, plein de fougue et de courage. Cela, je ne m'en plains pas, mais cela va jusqu'à la témérité et parfois une certaine paranoïa… Que vous a-t-il dit au sujet des comtés de Caylus et de Courcelles ? »

Théo se troubla légèrement en croisant le regard inquiet de Milia.

« Et bien je ne sais plus trop… Apparemment ils seraient affiliés à l'église Sombre et convoiteraient nos territoires depuis longtemps, quelque chose comme cela… »

Milia se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas devant un Théo un peu éberlué. Elle garda le silence pendant un certain moment, paraissant particulièrement troublée. Théo ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Finalement, après s'être passée une main sur le visage, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle planta son regard noir et brillant dans les yeux bleus de Théo et lui adressa un sourire charmeur, quoiqu'un peu triste.

« Vous savez paladin, j'ai l'impression que je m'inquiète un peu pour rien en ce moment. Ma famille a tellement de soucis… Entre les nouveaux pouvoirs de mon frère qu'il commence à apprivoiser, la défection de nos gemmes protectrices, les attaques orques et… votre blessure dernièrement (ses pommettes se teintèrent de rouge)… C'est comme un mauvais rêve qui prend de plus en plus la couleur du sang. »

Elle arracha son regard à celui de Théo qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et se rassit à côté de lui sur la margelle de la fontaine. Celle-ci faisait couler une chanson très douce qui parlait d'harmonie.

Théo frissonna. Il n'avait pas froid. Tournant la tête vers Milia pour essayer de lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, il buta contre ses yeux.

Noir profond et bleu très clair.

Nuit de glace et jour lumineux.

Etoiles filantes et vertige onirique.

Théo déglutit. Une étincelle de passion naquit dans les yeux de Milia.

Il s'y accrocha.

Un monde entier semblait s'offrir à lui.

Il s'y accrocha.

Et, dans un élan désespéré pour calmer son trouble éternel, il se jeta dans le vide.

* * *

La fontaine coulait une douce chanson qui parlait d'harmonie et de passion.

Son histoire était un rêve.

Rien n'était réel que sa vie.

Et encore, la question s'était régulièrement posée.

Elle se posait encore.

La fontaine coulait une chanson harmonieuse qui parlait d'amour et de vie.

Elle parlait de rêve.

* * *

Anesthésiés. Les sens de Théo étaient comme anesthésiés. Plus de vue, plus d'ouïe, plus d'odorat.

Seuls le toucher et le goût demeuraient dans son esprit. Ils avaient pris le contrôle. S'étaient emparés de son corps. Plus rien. Plus rien n'existait que la sensation des lèvres contre ses lèvres, des mains contre son corps, des cheveux qui caressaient son visage.

Plus rien que le goût salé de ses lèvres.

Sensations uniques et immenses. Sentiment d'éternité. Sentiment d'exister.

 _Bon sang, c'était comme si une vie nouvelle avait surgi dans ses possibles._

Théo s'arracha d'un coup à l'étreinte immatérielle de Milia. Sans la regarder, il se leva, essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue avec quelques gestes brusques. N'osant toujours pas regarder la jeune fille éberluée, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé, demoiselle. Mais… Nous ne devons pas commettre d'erreur. Restons chacun à notre place, cela sera mieux pour… pour tous les deux. Encore pardon. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard.

Milia était encore sous le choc de la surprise. Lorsqu'elle eut réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, elle serra le poing et donna un coup sur le rebord de la fontaine.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, MERDE ! »

 _Il avait tout gâché._

* * *

 **Holà-ho !**

 **Bon, je m'étais promis de faire simple… ET C'EST ENCORE RATE OUI BRAVO MOI-MÊME !**

 **J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu, hihi ^^ On a retrouvé notre brave Théo, muni de toute sa forme et de son génial sens du tact (ironie ahahah on rigole tellement).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review, surtout, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D**

 **La grosse bise.**

 **(PS : Si y'a des passages que vous ne comprenez pas ou pas trop, C'EST NORMAL. Oui oui, rili. Tout est censé s'éclairer au fur et à mesure ^^)**


	9. Chapitre 8 - mondes

_**Eeeeeeet me revoilà ! Avouez que je vous avais manqué !**_

 _ **Avant de commencer ce chapitre, où on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet (on commence seulement, enfin on continue, enfin… bref), il faut quand même que je vous remercie. Vos lectures, vos commentaires, vos partages me font vraiment chaud au cœur (y'en a pas des centaines, mais ce qu'il y a est déjà énorme à mon échelle, vous imaginez même pas !). Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, petit.e . Alors, des bisous. Beaucoup, partout.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, on parle love, demi-diable et gueule de bois.**_

* * *

Quand Théo remonta dans la salle pour le dessert, il était furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre Milia, furieux contre le monde entier. Les joues encore brûlantes, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise et il se rassit bruyamment aux côtés de Ragnar.

Milia retourna à sa place, tout aussi gênée, au moment où le duc se levait une ultime fois. Il s'éclaircit doucement la voix et déclara, alors que le silence se faisait :

« Biens chers amis, biens chers compagnons. Pour la dernière fois de la soirée, j'aimerais prononcer quelques mots. Promis, je ne vous interromprai plus ! »

Quelques rires coupèrent sa phrase. Il reprit :

« Ce dernier hommage, ce n'est pas à la gloire des aventuriers ici présents que je veux l'offrir. Ce n'est pas non plus en l'honneur de leur guerrier, le paladin Théo de Silverberg. Non, vraiment. Bien qu'une centaine d'hommages tels que nous leur avons offerts ce soir ne soient pas suffisants pour louer leurs mérites, je ne veux pas – connaissant leur humilité – les gêner plus.

« Je souhaite, en toute simplicité, lever mon verre à l'amitié, à la camaraderie qui nous unis tous ici. Je souhaite faire honneur au courage et au dévouement de chacun, vassaux et voisins, compagnons d'armes et ennemis d'autrefois, réunis en cet instant pour saluer le courage et la valeur d'un de nos pairs. Je souhaite que la noblesse soit à l'honneur ce soir. Je souhaite que l'idéal qui animait nos ancêtres lorsqu'ils ont conquis leurs terres sur les peuplades orques, pendant les Ages Sombres, nous inspire tous, autant que nous sommes. Je souhaite enfin que notre cher paladin, qui représente à la perfection cet idéal glorieux, nous soit un exemple. Son sens du dévouement et du courage, son esprit de sacrifice et sa vaillance, loin des honteuses jalousies et des suspicions de cour, nous doivent inspirer la même camaraderie, le même amour fraternel qui l'unit à ses frères d'aventure. Très chers compagnons, à l'amitié ! »

Et sous les applaudissements qui éclataient, il vida son verre d'un seul coup, suivi de près par ses invités.

* * *

Le soir, Théo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Se retournant sans cesse dans son lit malgré l'heure avancée, malgré l'alcool ingurgité, malgré la fatigue des derniers jours, il se sentait comme dans un tunnel sans fin, long conduit noir où ne brillait aucune Lumière.

C'était normal, après tout. Il revenait tout juste de Castelblanc, et ses nuits d'insomnie le prenaient principalement au retour de ses retraites de la Lumière.

 _Mais là, le rêve semblait prendre des allures de cauchemar_.

Epuisé par sa lutte pour le sommeil, il finit par se lever. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et enfila prestement son armure, s'arma de son épée et de son bouclier et descendit aux écuries. Encore une fois, l'action et l'entraînement allaient avoir raison de son insomnie.

Il était 3 heures du matin. Il sella Lumière qui renâclait, et le mena d'une main de fer jusqu'à la lice. Le mannequin d'exercice était en place. Son épée reflétait la lune, son bouclier les étoiles. Théo monta sur Lumière, et serra les dents. Il lança son cheval à l'assaut de son ennemi de paille, fantôme de ses nuits et vainqueur de son sommeil.

Théo se battit deux heures durant. Contre le mannequin, contre son insomnie, contre sa solitude. Contre lui-même. Il commençait à douter de la pertinence de ses choix. Revenir sur les terres de Ragnar, quel intérêt cela avait-il ? En quoi était-il utile au duc et à ses amis quand il ne s'agissait pas de se battre ?

« AH ! »

La masse d'arme du mannequin avait failli le surprendre. Réflexe sauveur, il porta son bouclier devant son visage.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée avec Milia. Pour autant qu'il sût, cette dernière était fiancée au fils d'un proche ami de Ragnar, un gars du nom de Ghazan, ou Thazan, il ne savait pas trop. D'ailleurs… Tiens, Théo ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ce type au festin. Logiquement, il aurait dû être à côté de Milia ?

Mais si elle était fiancée, pourquoi avoir joué ce jeu avec lui ? Car, même si elle n'avait pas été explicite, Théo n'avait vraiment pas eu l'impression de contrôler la situation. Le regard de la jeune fille lui avait lancé un appel pressant… Il y avait répondu.

C'était tout.

D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait même pas à se faire une idée sur son ressenti par rapport à ce baiser.

Incapable de savoir s'il avait aimé. Une seule certitude : il n'était pas à sa place. Ces lèvres n'étaient définitivement pas faites pour accueillir les siennes. Leur contact avait été trop éthéré, leur attirance trop… _irréelle._ Hors de question de laisser une fille _comme elle_ s'introduire dans son esprit. Il avait vraiment autre chose à s'occuper, surtout en ce moment. Certes, ç'avait été agréable de se sentir vivre pour quelqu'un, mais -…

« Merde ! »

La masse d'arme frôla son œil droit, fit le tour du mannequin déchaîné et vint frapper à toutes forces contre son bouclier. Théo manqua de tomber de son cheval, mais retrouva son équilibre juste à temps et s'éloigna de l'homme de paille. Pour foncer à nouveau vers lui, son bouclier en avant, enivré de puissance et de vitesse.

Violence terrible, action pure, il sentait tout son être frémir d'impatience en attente du choc.

* * *

Théo s'était battu deux heures durant. Au bout d'un moment, épuisé et ravi, il ramena Lumière à l'écurie et décida, avant d'aller se coucher, de faire un tour du château pour calmer le sang qui battait trop fort à ses tempes, encore bouillonnant d'ardeur et de fougue.

Il aimait marcher. Son pas rapide et musclé rythmait des pensées moins noires. Il aimait marcher. L'air de la nuit faisait du bien à ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il aimait marcher. Il arriva près de la fontaine où il avait embrassé Milia.

Des voix se firent entendre.

Théo recula, masqué par un buisson taillé grossièrement. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser des gens ce soir. Pour une fois, il appréciait sa solitude. Mais les voix, se précisant, le décidèrent à rester.

Bob et Milia.

Qui discutaient, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à quatre heures du matin.

Seuls.

Serrant les poings sous l'effet d'une colère sourde qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il resta caché derrière son buisson, incapable de savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

« Vous savez, mage, je connais bien la famille de Courcelles, en particulier, et je n'arrive pas à imaginer autant de félonie de la part de ce comté, qui n'a après tout jamais été en guerre avec nous !

\- C'est votre version des faits, cela. Vendis en a une toute autre. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que ses arguments ne me semblaient pas très fondés. Cependant, cependant… La dernière attaque orque que nous avons subie venait bien du comté de Courcelles. Nous sommes allés vérifier, les traces de la colonne orque nous ont conduits à leur frontière. Je conçois qu'il ne faille pas en tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, mais il ne s'agit pas de se voiler la face non plus ! Cela dit, je vous accorde que la version de Vendis reste bancale.

\- Vendis… Vous savez, c'est en partie pour qu'il constate leur bonne foi que mon père a invité le comte de Courcelles. Peut-être, après tout, aurait-il mieux fait d'inviter son héritier, Phaios, qui me semble-t-il, est plus avenant, plus ouvert et plus intelligent que son père, mais bon… Dites-moi, n'avez pas trouvé Vendis bizarre, quand vous êtes arrivé ?

\- Vendis, bizarre ? Pas précisément. Particulièrement avancé en termes de magie, impressionnant dans la bataille et bien plus sûr de lui que la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, mais pas vraiment ''bizarre''. Il m'a simplement semblé que l'acceptation de sa nature de demi-élémentaire à fait de lui un homme accompli et, je dois le dire, particulièrement avenant.

\- Ah, vous aussi… Personnellement, je dois avouer que je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Depuis sa transformation en élémentaire, mais surtout son passage chez la fameuse sorcière rouge, il est… étrange. Etonnamment combatif, plein de fougue et de courage, vous venez de le dire. Cela, je ne m'en plains pas, mais il arrive que ça aille jusqu'à la témérité et parfois même une certaine paranoïa… Que vous a-t-il dit au sujet des comtés de Caylus et de Courcelles ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il se méfie beaucoup d'eux. Selon lui, ce ne sont que des traîtres à la solde de l'Eglise Sombre, qui ont à leur propre solde des hordes d'orcs qu'ils utilisent pour mettre la région à feu et à sang, dans le but de déstabiliser votre père et de mettre enfin la main sur des territoires qu'ils convoitent depuis des années. En tout cas, c'est la version de Vendis. Là où elle m'a paru se justifier, c'est quand nous avons su que le village attaqué la dernière fois était effectivement le seul de vos frontières avec eux qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait pas été pillé.

\- Il… il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, malgré la brillance de votre intelligence, qu'il pouvait porter des préjugés certains contre eux, à cause d'une histoire personnelle ? »

Théo était effaré par le comportement de Milia envers Bob, beaucoup trop similaire à celui qu'elle avait eu avec lui pour être honnête. Il se décala le plus discrètement possible vers la gauche pour apercevoir le visage des deux interlocuteurs, qui ne remarquèrent pas sa présence.

« Je vous remercie pour le compliment, très chère demoiselle, répondit Bob avec un sourire élégant. Cependant, la brillance de mon esprit ne me permet pas de deviner les histoires personnelles de tout un chacun. Je suppose que vous avez des choses passionnantes à me raconter à propos de votre frère mais…

\- Mais ? demanda Milia d'un air que Théo trouva faussement charmeur.

\- Mais je me vois mal m'immiscer dans la vie privée de mon ancien élève, qui est devenu depuis un excellent ami, serait-ce même pour les beaux yeux d'une archiduchesse aussi ravissante que vous. D'ailleurs, je… »

Il croisa son regard. Théo eut une moue de dégoût en le voyant s'arrêter, le souffle coupé par la beauté des yeux sombres de Milia. Quand leurs lèvres se joignirent, Théo était déjà loin.

Il retourna dans sa chambre le plus vite possible, serrant les poings et les dents, tout son corps crispé sous l'effet d'une rage insensée. Voir Bob poser ses yeux et ses mains sur la jeune fille avait fait naître en lui une colère terrible qui lui donnait envie de leur casser la figure à tous les deux.

Vraiment, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Excédé par ce qu'il venait de voir, par son incompréhension et par son insomnie qui revenait en force, il passa le reste de la nuit allongé sur son lit, fixant sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre sombre.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Vendis se réveilla avec un mal de tête sérieux. Enervé par la présence du comte de Courcelles au banquet donné par son père, il avait passé la soirée à boire dans son coin en ruminant sa colère. Son meilleur ami, Ghazan, avait été empêché et il n'avait eu personne à qui confier sa frustration concernant le manque de confiance que son père avait en lui. Il refusait d'évoquer ses soucis en présence de ses anciens mentors, ne voulant pas leur montrer ses faiblesses, ou encore moins devant sa sœur, qui avait obstinément pris le parti de son père et refusait (au nom d'idées niaises d'humanisme et de magnanimité) d'entendre dire du mal de leurs voisins.

Et Vendis avait bu. Il l'avait fait en pleine conscience de cause, sachant qu'il avait l'alcool triste et morose, sachant que l'ivresse lui ôtait trop ses moyens pour qu'il fasse un scandale.

Comme prévu, il s'était endormi sous les effets de l'alcool et réveillé à la fin de la soirée, assis au même endroit qu'il s'était installé pour boire tranquillement. C'était Isoé, la petite servante, qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil et conduit tant bien que mal à sa chambre au moment de nettoyer la salle.

Ainsi, prit d'une puissante migraine, il hésita à se lever. Le jour déjà bien installé baignait la pièce d'une lumière dorée qui lui rendit un peu de bonne humeur. Allons, il ne devait pas rester au lit toute la matinée. Il avait autre chose à faire, et il refusait que son père lui reproche sa paresse en plus de leur désaccord.

La tête lui tournait encore lorsqu'il descendit aux cuisines pour qu'on lui serve une légère collation, et il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que Théo lui expliqua pendant qu'il se restaurait. Le paladin évoqua avec sa brusquerie habituelle l'Eglise de la Lumière, une retraite… Finalement, Vendis finit par comprendre qu'il se trouvait inutile au château tant que les orcs n'attaquaient pas et qu'il voulait rentrer auprès de son ordre. Trop épuisé pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Vendis accepta. Son père accepterait aussi, de toute façon.

* * *

Théo ne savait pas s'il avait envie de dire à ses compagnons qu'il partait. D'un côté, il lui fallait bien leur dire au revoir, leur donner une date de retour et leur expliquer son départ, mais de l'autre… Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas comprendre.

Il pouvait bien leur dire son sentiment d'impuissance, d'inutilité, de vide, de solitude… Ils commenceraient par se moquer de lui, lui rappeler son caractère sanguin et son incapacité à montrer des sentiments. Puis ils tenteraient de le raisonner.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le raisonne.

Il voulait fuir toute compagnie, toute compassion, Milia, cet endroit, ses compagnons, l'inaction.

Fuir ses démons.

* * *

Il rassembla une partie de ses affaires, laissant l'inutile pour montrer son intention de revenir. Il descendit aux écuries, sella Lumière et passa au galop la grande poterne du château ducal. Seul. Avec son cheval et ses pensées. Même le vent de la course ne put arracher un sourire à son visage crispé. Il n'entendait plus rien, plus rien que la cassure de l'air qu'explosait sa fuite.

« Théo ! »

Plus rien que le sang qui battait à ses tempes.

« Théo ! »

Plus rien que le roulement effréné des sabots de Lumière contre le sol.

« OH, THEO ! »

 _Bordel de merde_.

Il refusa de ralentir, poussant même un peu plus son cheval. Il connaissait trop bien cette voix, il connaissait trop bien ce ton. Hors de question de lui obéir.

« RALENTIS, ESPECE DE DEGENERE ! MAIS RALENTIS, TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE VAIS TE RATTRAPER DE TOUTE FAÇON ! »

Non ! Tout sauf ça, tout sauf une confrontation, tout sauf croiser son regard.

« TU M'Y OBLIGES, CRETIN, TANT PIS POUR TOI ! »

Une boule de feu jaillit de derrière lui, embrasant en un éclair le frêne le plus proche. Terrorisé, Lumière se cabra, faisant lourdement tomber Théo sur le sol, et s'enfuit.

Bob, monté sur Brasier, arriva à la hauteur de Théo alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Bob fit une grimace, descendit de son cheval de feu et tendit la main pour aider le paladin à se relever. Théo l'ignora superbement, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Il vacilla un peu en se relevant, mais se guérit instantanément et tourna le dos au mage. Il partit dans la direction qu'avait prise Lumière.

Bob siffla de colère et suivit Théo en s'exclamant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? Tu fuis quoi ? La fatigue ? L'ennui ? Tu te fais chier, ici, hein ! On te fait chier, même ! T'en a marre de devoir sociabiliser ? Cette journée en notre compagnie t'a suffi ? MAIS REPONDS, PUTAIN ! »

Théo faillit se retourner pour le frapper, mais parvint avec un effort surhumain de volonté à garder un calme relatif. Il continua de se taire et pressa le pas. C'était sans compter sur la persévérance à toute épreuve d'un Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromage et fils d'un puissant diable.

« Bon, j'aurai dû m'en douter, en même temps, continua Bob sur un ton presque hésitant. Je sais pourquoi tu pars. Je… Tu m'as vu avec Milia, c'est ça ? Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés, ce matin. Elle m'a dit pourquoi elle a fait ça. »

Théo se figea. Passa une main sur son visage. Reprit sa route, moins assuré.

« Je sais que tu veux le savoir. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de comprendre ce qu'elle a fait. Et… Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu' _on_ a fait _cette nuit_. »

Théo n'y tenait plus. Se retournant vivement, il attrapa Bob par le col, le souleva de quelques centimètres et cracha :

« Ferme ta gueule, hérésie. Arrête de me suivre, arrête de me jeter ton venin. »

Il le repoussa violemment et fit à nouveau demi-tour. En se relevant, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître son trouble, Bob soupira.

« Très bien. Fais comme tu veux, fuis. T'es grand, après tout. »

Il remonta sur Brasier et reprit la direction du château, avant de changer d'avis et de remonter au niveau du paladin, qui avait retrouvé son cheval. Le mage se plaça juste derrière lui et dit d'un ton mauvais :

« Simplement, si tu te poses la question : _je l'ai dépucelée, hier soir._ »

Il tourna bride et partit au galop vers le repas copieux et raffiné qui l'attendait chez Ragnar.

* * *

A table, il dira que Théo n'était pas encore bien remis psychologiquement de ses blessures, et qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire une petite retraite à Castelblanc. Il fera un sourire à toute la tablée, un clin d'œil à Shin et Grunlek, et croquera dans les délicieux pains aux herbes cuisinés par Isoé.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, chapitre bouclé ! Il n'est pas de tout repos, et normalement (huhu), vous n'avez pas toutes les clés. Mais ça commence à se débloquer un peu, non ? Mmmmbref, je vous laisse ici et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (peut-être, si je ne suis pas trop prise par mes partiels) pour un nouveau chapitre, vraiment différent du reste.**_

 _ **Ah, et sinon je trouve que mon Théo commence à s'éloigner de celui interprété par Fred (sans blague), vous en pensez quoi ? Ça me gêne pas tant que ça de faire un peu d'OOC, mais j'aimerais éviter au maximum, quand même. ^^**_

 _ **Les grosses bises.**_


End file.
